South Park: The Untold Truth
by computerman275
Summary: A young boy, one whose gone through hardships and abuse, is revealed to be the half-brother of one of the boys. With his hard life, this would allow him to start anew and finally see some good in the world. But what he doesn't know is that he's much more than just a regular kid...he was bound to obey.
1. The beginning

South Park: The Untold Truth

The New Addition

 **A/N: Good evening, stormtroopers! computerman275 reporting, and we're landing for the very first chapter of South Park: The Untold Truth, a story that will feature some original characters based on ones from other series, as well with certain background characters.**

 **So some of you who read this might've noticed I have two other South Park stories sitting around. And some may wonder 'Why aren't the other two stories not getting any updates?'. Well, for 'The Second Chance', that's because of the reasons provided, that, and I was growing less and less interested in my OCs older backstory, so I cut it. I may update the other one at some point, but that may not be until I get the feeling for it.**

 **Anyway, this story is set before, and within a timeskip, during the events of the game 'South Park: The Fractured But Whole'. However, there are going to be some differences between this and the actual game. For instance, the farting in the game is going to be replaced. Not entirely, but mainly the concept of farting. It's going to be replaced due to both story and limited toilet humor reasons. There may be some farting moments in the game, but they won't be done for power purposes.**

 **Secondly, the story itself is not simply going to be a retelling of the events of the game, because I myself truely dislike how you have no choice in the game as the New Kid, which is sad since there was an ad for the game where you could choose sides, but it was cut out in the final release. The lack of choice for the game is a great disappointment.**

 **Lastly, even though this is not a crossover, this story takes a lot of inspiration from BioShock, although the reason why will be explained much later in the story. And like an RPG, or similar to BioShock, there will be choices that the main character makes throughout the story, he won't always simply just do the basic thing he's told to do.**

 **Anyway, I think I've spoken enough, let's begin now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, or BioShock. The only things in the story I DO own are my OCs and the concept. That, and the idea of a multiverse.**

 **South Park...**

 **Cartman's basement, day. Coon and Friends are reunited...**

 _Coon and Friends had just returned after a huge battle against Professor Chaos, finally defeating him after having Mark Zuckerburg shut down the website and revealing to his father the truth of what he was doing. Things however, weren't going well..._

 _Due to changes to the franchise plan, there was now a heated argument going on between the teammates, mainly because some members ended up getting downgraded and others didn't. Mysterion for example was supposed to get his own movie, but he was soon downgraded to just having a video game._

 _"You go with the plan!" Toolshed argued, fed up with going with the Coon's plan of the franchise. "Maybe we'll just...go and do our own franchise!" It was the only option the team really had since this entire plan seemed rigged to them, and unfair._

 _"Yeah!" Wonder Tweek and Mysterion agreed._

 _"Oh! You want civil war! Is that what you want?!" The Coon dared, feeling that this was coming._

 _"Yeah dude, Civil War. Fuck you!" Toolshed replied, angrily getting out of the table and leaving the basement._

 _"Oh fu- oh fuck you!" The Coon cursed back, irritated as hell. "Get out of my house!" He ordered Wonder Tweek, Mysterion, and Tupperware._

 _"We'll make way more money on OUR franchise!" Mysterion remarked, following Wonder Tweek and Tupperware out of the basement._

 _"Go ahead!" The Coon dared again. "I bet you won't even get halfway through Phase 1 on your franchise, DC Comics!" A few moments of silence passed after the door was closed, leaving the Coon to grumble as the four left._

 _"I thought Civil War wasn't supposed to happen until Phase 3." Super Craig spoke, speaking again in his monotoned voice despite his now ex leaving and now that the group was torn apart._

 _"Shut up, Super Craig." The Coon replied, speaking deadpanned and totally uninterested in speaking to his teammate. This was it, now the franchise plan had a split, and there would have to be another way to gain up top._

 **Paige Residence...**

 **Same time...**

A lamp had smashed onto the ground...hard. A $230 lamp, now the top was broken, including the light bulb that was in it. As the black entry had just laid there still in one piece, the top half was now on the ground, now just a bunch of glass shattered into a million pieces. And the light bulb, still there, but not able to work anymore.

A middle aged man, who was sitting on the couch in the living room, the same room where the lamp was destroyed, looked up from his seat. He noticed that the lamp was broken, and he then turned to look at where it fell. There, he saw his stepson, whose expression turned to that of anger, to one of fear, as the stepson knew what was to follow.

The man in question was wearing a slightly stained brown buisness suit, a black tie, and had yellow buttons on his suit as well. He also seemed to have an average build, and was about 6'1 or '2 at best. He was middle aged, like about 45 years old, had brown hair that was greying and blue eyes. He had Caucasian skin, seemingly of Russian descent, and had a moustache, although his style of moustache was an english one. His name was Michael Paige.

"You...have destroyed my lamp." Michael confirmed, starting to look really angry at his stepson. He began to get up from his seat, and took out his leather belt, preparing to give the boy some manners.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" The boy screamed. Before Michael could start moving towards the boy, the boy sprinted towards the middle aged man, and shoved his fist into his stepfather's groin area really hard. Michael groaned in pain, as he fell onto his knees, dropping the leather belt onto the ground. He wasn't sure if he just felt testicular rupture, but he most certainly wasn't feeling good from that one.

Once Michael had fallen onto the ground, the boy took to his heels, and ran to the door. He tried to open the door, but it was held back due to the lock. He jumped up, trying to reach it. As he looked behind him, he saw his stepfather reach for his leather belt, as he tried to crawl on his knees towards him. His eyes widened in fear, and he put his left hand on top of the door knob. He then pressed down on the knob, and reached the lock. He managed to unlock the door, but now his stepfather was coming close to him. Wasting no more time, the boy undid the last lock, and he opened the door. He managed to run out of the house just as Michael was trying to grab him, but the boy ducked and soon enough, he was out of the house.

The boy ran out, and he kept on running...and running...and running. He didn't stop running, never again did he want to keep on going through the abuse, no longer did he want to keep staying indoors every single day...no more...no more.

Eventually however, the boy had to stop. Stamina can only last him so long before it will be depleted and he's got nothing left inside of his being. And that sadly was where he had to end.

The boy turned around, examing how far he went. He seemed to have gone far, his house was nowhere in sight, and he was in front of an alleyway. He didn't keep watch of where he was going, so it's likely he just ran in a circle around his home or something. But at least it was better than being present only a few meters from his house. The boy breathed through his nose as he kept on panting, trying to regain his stamina as he stood near the entrance of the alleyway. Little did he know, there was someone waiting for him, and what the boy was about to experience would be another horrifying factor in his life.

The boy had blonde hair, in the style of a cowlick, although it sadly was starting to get a little messy due to the trouble he had been enduring. He had a pair of blue thick-rimmed glasses, since his eyesight was very poor, which was single vision. Like his stepfather, the boy had caucasian skin, and his eyes were blue. He was dressed in a red jacket with two breast pockets, and it used a zipper instead of buttons. He also wore a green scarf, and green pants to match them, as well with some black shoes. He also appeared to be around 9 years old, making him just old enough to be in the 4th grade.

"Psst...psst, hey kid." The boy heard. The boy nervously peered to his left, hearing the voice as if it was leaning on his shoulder. The alleyway, despite it being the day, looked slightly dark, there was junk on the sides, and the main area was empty.

"Kid, come here." The voice spoke out. The boy began to feel frightened. Despite his reluctance, the boy walked into the alleyway, glad that the gate wasn't closed. If it did, he would've screamed rather loudly. But he had to keep himself together, he may not know anyone in the town, but he had to try speaking to someone. He just hoped the voice was actually a person, and not some random voice in his head.

The boy looked to his left at one of the dumpsters in the alleyway, and spotted a man sitting beside the dumpster and a trash can. The man himself appeared to be old, but he likely was much younger than he appeared. He was caucasian, and had many wrinkles on his face, with a graying beard. He was dressed in a torn light green shirt, and in torn purple pants, no sign of a sock or shoe in sight. He also had a goatee of sorts since his gray moustache tied in with his beard. He had an average build, but he didn't seem that strong. "What are you doing out here, kid? I haven't seen you around town before." The man didn't seem to have any alcohol or drugs with him, although if he did, he may've had them elsewhere.

The boy was very nervous, as this was a new person he was speaking to, and he was still scared over earlier. "I-I...I ran away from home." He stuttered, playing with his hands as a way to calm down.

The man's eyes widened in surprise. "Ran away? Ain't your papa gonna be upset when he realizes you just took off?" The man didn't really care if the boy was found or not, but to have such a young boy to run off was not something common.

The boy looked down at his hands, then back at the man. "Well, Papa may already want me dead. He was going to hit me with his leather belt. I - hit him. And well, I ran out. I didn't wanna get hit again." The boy was beginning to tear up, but he tried his best to hold himself together.

The man pulled out a dirty hankerchief from his pocket. It wasn't clean, but it would have to do. The boy took the hankerchief and he blew his nose into it, as he began to sob. "Why was he gonna hit you?" He asked quietly.

"Because...I did something bad." The boy replied, wiping his now forming tears from his eyes.

The man was beginning to smirk a little, but he kept it to himself. "What'd you do?" He asked, wanting to know more.

The boy looked at the hankerchief, thinking of what to say. He then smacked his lips and looked at the man. "I smashed a lamp." He admitted. "I came down the stairs...I was so...angry. I was going through so much and...I wanted it to stop." Although he wasn't having the feeling to cry, the boy wasn't feeling any better knowing of what he had done. If anything, he felt even sadder still.

The man nodded quietly, taking the hankerchief back after the boy handed it to him. "Well, kid, you sound like you are right out of luck." Although it didn't seem like it, the man was planning a certain attempt on the boy, but he couldn't do it just this moment. He had to make sure the boy trusted him before he could do anything. "How long has shit gone down?" He asked.

The boy looked at the man again, still worried of being certain whether to trust the man. He seemed nice, but could he be planning something? Not all homeless men were pigs, were they?

The boy sighed, then continued. "Two years?"

The answer made things a bit harder for the man. "You didn't tell anyone about this?"

The boy shook his head. "Papa told me if I did...nobody would believe me. They would believe I was making it all up, and they'd take me straight back to him." The boy began to tear up again, although he was secretly wishing he could truely stop crying, as it was getting slightly on his nerves. It just made things harder to think. But he couldn't, he was too upset to not stop crying.

The man nodded. Deep down because of the boy's answer, he smirked to himself. This would be much easier for him since he was an orphan and no one would listen if he revealed he was raped since he would be scared if he did. "I see, kid. What's your name?"

The boy wiped his tears with his eyes. "J...J-...Jamie." He answered.

"I'm Patrick." The man introduced himself. "I've been homeless for a few years. Ain't so bad when you can find the best place to nap in. Not much, but at least I can sleep at night."

Jamie nodded, trying to be really quiet.

"Kid, shut the gate." Patrick commanded.

The boy obeyed, although this was done since for the last two years of his life, he had been told to do something. If he didn't, he would be hurt. He guessed it was now a natural instinct in his being now.

"Good." Patrick grinned, starting to put his plan into fruition. No one else was there, and no cop was there either. He had what he wanted, and he wasn't going to let the opportunity die out. "Kid, do you want some candy?"

Jamie's eyes blinked at the response. He was now giving a neutral look, confused. "Um...candy?" He asked. "Well, I'd like some." He admitted. He was getting the feel for a snack, so if there was some candy involved, maybe he could relax a little.

"Great." Patrick smiled. He then stood up from his spot. "Turn around." He commanded. Jamie obeyed, not wanting Patrick to raise his voice if he disobeyed.

Jamie kept his back turned, waiting patiently as Patrick would get some candy ready. This was beginning to be a good turning point for him. He had spent the last two years of his life in agony, and now, someone was beginning to care about him. Not hurt him, or try to actually get rid of him, but someone who wanted to be his friend.

However, just as he was about to smile for the first time in a while, he heard some noises. He heard a *zip*, and then heard a *plop*, along with a more quiet *plop*. He wondered what the noise was, as it didn't seem right to here these kind of noises when looking for candy.

He turned his head to his right, although immediately after, he began to regret it. Patrick had some candy...but it wasn't that chocolate kind of candy...

"Alright kid," Patrick started, "Stay still. This might hurt."

Jamie fully turned around to look at Patrick. "NO!" He yelled. He rushed over to the entrance. He opened the gate and off he ran.

 **Meanwhile...**

Mysterion, Wonder Tweek, Toolshed and Tupperware were now walking down the street, wondering of where to set their next move, since they had agreed on developing a new franchise plan different than what Coon instructed after the defeat of Chaos. While they were indeed going with their own franchise plan, they still needed a way on how they could start it. They had Token's house that they could use as a base, but they would need much more than that.

"GAH!" Wonder Tweek twitched, being the third in the line of four. "What are we gonna do?! We just left, but now we no further plan! Too much pressure!" He was the most anxious due to how he was totally unaware on how to proceed since they currently had no other plan.

Mysterion, the one in front of the line, stopped. He closed his eyes for a few moments, breathing through his nose, trying to think. He then reopened his eyes. "We fight Coon and Friends! It's the only way how we're going to able to gain any leads, or gain any sort of reputation or way on gaining that recent $100 reward for Scrambles!" It wasn't much, but it was a start for the new plan.

Toolshed nodded. "Alright, but where are we gonna have a base? We don't have one."

"We'll use my basement." Tupperware answered. "I have more than enough money to use for training, ways on how to make the base look fantastic, and powers. It'll help out very much when we need to fight." And indeed it would be, once everything was set.

"Good!" Mysterion complimented. "We'll need it if we're going to be able to stay in line with Coon and Friends. But what should our quote be for people to recognize us?"

"I don't know." Toolshed shrugged. "Fight for justice?"

"No, that's boring." Tupperware disagreed, making it feel weak towards the team. "How about...'Retribution, but with inclusion?'"

Mysterion looked down, but then looked back up. "Yeah, that works." Toolshed nodded in agreement, so did Wonder Tweek.

"Well, even if we are going to do this whole plan, we're still about one member short." Toolshed added. "Should we call in Timmy? He's a big Xavier fan." He wasn't wrong, Professor Xavier is a character that Timmy did indeed like, since he proved to be powerful despite the lack of his legs. It would heavily help out to have a physic in their team.

"Yes. Give Timmy a call. He'll help us a hell lot with his involvement." Mysterion agreed. Right after he had said that, there was a loud scream that he had heard. The scream was one of fear, and very much a call for help. Crime was noticable for having random times, and this was no exception. "Did you guys hear that? I think someone's in trouble!"

"I heard it, too!" Tupperware agreed. "Come on Freedom Pals, let's save the day!" With that, the team ran off to where the scream came from, not slowing down the slightest.

It wasn't long before Freedom Pals arrived. It was close to the Community Center, at the very end of the sidewalk. When they reached their destination, they were shocked and horrified. There was Jamie, laying on the ground, with his pants down and Patrick was there raping him. It seemed that Jamie managed to keep himself away from Patrick for a while, but Patrick eventually caught up with him.

"Oh god! Wonder Tweek, get this kid out of here. Tupperware and I will beat up this fucking sick man!" Wasting no time, Mysterion landed a punch onto Patrick's chest, knocking him off of Jamie, and triggering an attack.

Despite the orders, Wonder Tweek stayed. He used his ability of Supreme Thunder and electrocuted Patrick, putting the man at a disadvantage since it was becoming two against one, if the other two members joined in, it would be four against one.

"Ugh, I'm gonna make you regret that, you little shits!" Patrick took out a beer bottle that he had stocked somewhere secretly and whacked Wonder Tweek in the head with it, causing massive damage to Wonder Tweek, and also causing a piece of the glass to be nudged into his head, making him bleed.

"Wonder Tweek!" Toolshed cried in worrisome, seeing his friend go down.

Wonder Tweek didn't stay down for long. He soon got right up despite the pain he had endured. It wasn't easy, but he wasn't gonna stop right there. "Ugh, I'm alright, gah. Mysterion, quickly, get this kid out of here before it's too late." Soon after Wonder Tweek got up, Patrick felt a pulse of electricty, shocking him.

Mysterion nodded and he ran over to Jamie's position, pulling the boy's pants up before looking at him again. Jamie had a really wet face, crying heavily as he was really scared out of his mind due to what he was feeling thanks to Patrick. His glasses thankfully were still in one piece, but the lenses were wet. He opened his blue eyes, looking at Mysterion. "M-Mysterion?" He wondered. He had seen the superhero a few times on TV, but never in real life.

Mysterion nodded in Jamie's belief. "No time for introduction, I need to get you far away from this weirdo as possible." He took Jamie's arm and pulled him away from Patrick, running all the way from their location to the playground. Toolshed had followed him, while Wonder Tweek and Tupperware kept on giving Patrick the beating of a lifetime.

Mysterion kept on going, making sure that the boy, whoever he was, didn't have to endure another moment of that terrible assault he had just witnessed. He couldn't bare the fact he had to watch someone get raped, it reminded him of when Indiana Jones got that with the fourth installment in the franchise.

Regardless, Mysterion made it into the playground. He made it onto the basketball court area, and released Jamie, allowing him to lay on the ground and reclaim his thoughts.

Toolshed arrived a few moments later, following Mysterion while he let Wonder Tweek and Tupperware handle Patrick. He was a bit exhausted due to the excessive running he had to do to get to Mysterion, but he didn't break a sweat. He wanted to make sure Mysterion had back up if any sort of person was waiting for him.

Toolshed panted a bit, tired from the running, but he regained himself. "Man, I can't believe just after we left Coon and Friends that someone was getting raped." He let out, surprised at the outcome.

"I know. It was so out of nowhere." Mysterion agreed, checking on Jamie as the ladder laid on the floor, crying quietly as his tears slid down onto the ground.

Toolshed came closer. "Is he alright?" He asked Mysterion.

Mysterion shook his head. "He obviously isn't. He just got raped by some homeless creep." Strangely, despite Mysterion only knowing the boy for a few seconds, he was beginning to feel a strange instinct inside of him. It was one of...protection? How could he be feeling protection about someone he knows nothing about?

Mysterion then looked away from Jamie and looked around the areas, making sure no one else was watching or even seeing what was going. Strangely, no one was present at the playground. Besides the three boys, the entire area was empty. Not even kindergarteners were seen on the playset. 'That's odd. Helpful, but odd.' Mysterion thought to himself.

Toolshed came over to where he could see Jamie's face, who was sobbing quietly as he continued to lay on the ground, and beyond worried out of his mind due to what just happened. His eyes were shut tight, not wanting to witness what was going on around him.

As he looked at the boy, Toolshed noticed something. The boy seemed to have blonde hair, a very golden like blonde to add, and seemed to have very similar facial features, like a slightly similar face, although it was a bit different as well. Toolshed blinked in surprise. "Kenny, I think you'll wanna see this." He said, calling Mysterion over.

Mysterion blinked out of his patrol, looking back at Toolshed. "Uh, what?" He walked back over to Toolshed. "What is it?"

"Look at his face." Toolshed told him, looking back down at the boy. "I can't be the only one to notice this."

Mysterion looked down at Jamie, and sure enough, Toolshed was right. The boy seemed to look a lot like Kenny. Sure he did have some differences, but he had just enough to show that he did indeed have some relation to him. "Holy shit." Mysterion said in surprise, "You're right.".

Soon enough, Jamie opened his eyes, worried of what was going on. His blue eyes reflected back at Mysterion, whose face only gave more confusion.

"Holy shit." Mysterion said with a loud voice, making Jamie squirm due to the noise. "We're near identical enough in features. How is this even possible?" Never had Mysterion before seen a person who looked so much like himself. Even the other blonde kids had features that showed difference. But now, here was a kid, whom he had known very little about, looking like him, and staring right at him in the face.

Toolshed recognized who Jamie was though. "How didn't I notice this before?" He had seen Jamie at least once before, but a good look at the boy made him wonder why he didn't get more into the details.

Mysterion looked at Toolshed, confused on what he meant. "What?"

Toolshed took his attention off of Mysterion and back to Mysterion. "Kenny, I know who this guy is. It's Jamie."

Mysterion looked confused even more. "Huh?"

"He sat in the far back." Toolshed explained to him. "He also didn't talk very much in class. If anything, the only person he did talk to was the teacher. The dude was noticed because he once completely aced a test, and he was given a free Diet Dr. Pepper. You were there when he got it."

Mysterion slightly nodded, remembering only a bit of the event, remembering much about it as much as he remembered the underneath part of his desk. He didn't really remember Jamie's name because of the boy's silence, combined with how he didn't hear his name being announced very well. "Huh." He only said, dumbfounded on what to say.

Toolshed just blinked. "Look, I'll explain more. Right now, let's get the guy to the hospital." He looked back down at Jamie, then pulled him up just by a pull of his arm.

Mysterion looked even more confused. "Wait, why are we taking him to the hospital? Maybe some bandages, but why exactly?"

Toolshed sighed. "Kenny, I don't know if this is the last thing you want to hear, but he's going to get a DNA test. I think there's more beyond just him being an ordinary dude. It's only from what I'm seeing, but he could be related to you."

Mysterion's look of surprise returned. "So...you're saying that this kid could be my...my..." He stuttered, unable to finish what he was currently hearing.

Toolshed simply nodded, not needing to speak in order to confirm Mysterion's belief.

Had he been just in his normal attire, Mysterion would've screamed in horror. He almost did, but he didn't. Never in a million years would he ever expect to have more than 2 siblings, his family was really poor, he couldn't bare to have another. His parents once tried to go for another baby, and Kenny did everything he could to prevent them from doing so, including shattering his father's balls to stop him from fucking his mom as well as using a plunger on Carol, all in order to prevent more and more problems that he didn't need. Now, in the most unexpected events, Toolshed had the belief that his parents, or at least one of them, had brought another bastard son into the world, somehow without him even knowing. And to add more pain and injury, Jamie in question seemed to be about 9 or 10 years old, just around Kenny's age.

Before he could scream in fear, Mysterion regained himself, and breathed through his nose. As much as he was afraid of the ultimate outcome, there was no time to freak out. He really hated the whole idea, but now wasn't the time. "Fine," He finally spoke, "Let's get this test over with." He waved over to Toolshed to follow him, and he proceeded to walk to Hell's Pass Hospital. 'Mom and Dad are going to need a big FUCKING explanation.' He thought to himself.

Toolshed nodded. "Come on Jamie," He said, "Let's get going." Toolshed noticed that Jamie was shaking a lot, and he had a very scared look on his face. He almost seemed as if he was scared to take another step, as if the ground would form a pair of hands and crush him with just one iron grip. The body language the boy was giving gave Toolshed the impression that a lot more than the rape just happened, but it could also be that he was worried that someone would be out to get him again.

Knowing that it was very likely that the boy would be very hard to relax during the trip to the hospital, Toolshed sighed. He walked over to Jamie, and just as he did so, Jamie took three steps away from him in a very fast speed. He offered his hands out as a way to show he wanted to help. Jamie flenched, scared he would be attacked by him.

Toolshed closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, trying to keep himself together and calm, as yelling at Jamie would likely cause him to move even further away from Toolshed, if not just take off running. "Jamie," He said, speaking very softly, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Mysterion and I are just going to get you to the hospital so you can get treatment." Jamie didn't move from his spot, but he moved his hands down and he looked back at Toolshed with wide eyes.

Toolshed took a step forward, but he noticed and immediately took it back, not wanting to scare Jamie and instead have him come closer to himself. "Relax. I'm not here to hurt you, Jamie." He said softly.

Jamie finally put his hands down, and he lowered his right leg, standing on both feet. He still didn't move, but he looked back at Toolshed's gloved hands, then immediately back at Toolshed's eyes, not wanting to seem like he was insulting the boy in front of him.

"It's gonna be alright, Jamie." Toolshed said quietly. "We're just going to get you a test. Mysterion and I won't let anyone hurt you, but you need to trust me." He was starting to feel a little impatient, but he wasn't going to drop everything and scare the boy. Hell would break loose, and he would run off. He didn't like this anymore than what Jamie was going through, but he couldn't stop just yet.

Jamie eyed both Toolshed, then his gloves. He repeated the motion twice, his look of worrisome slowly melting away, even though that didn't clean up the tears that were on his glasses and slowly sliding down from the frame. Soon enough...he took a step foward, then took another, and another one, and another one. Within just 2 seconds, he was within arms reach to Toolshed.

"Do you...um...do you want me to hold you?" Toolshed asked. "I know that's...probably weird to say, but...if you want me to, I can." It probably would feel very weird for him to endure, but as long as Jamie was calm and felt safe, it would pay off for him doing so.

Jamie nodded, his hands fiddling with one another as he looked past the hero and instead at the ground.

Toolshed sighed. He slowly wrapped his arms around Jamie, applying very little pressure so he didn't crush him. "Come on." He said quietly. With that, he and Jamie walked with Mysterion. Luckily, Mysterion stopped at the entrance, waiting for Toolshed to finally come along.

 **Later...**

 **Hell's Pass Hospital...**

The four members of the newly made Freedom Pals sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for one of the doctors to arrive. They had set everything up, from the room, to where Jamie would be getting the DNA test. Now, because the test required the usage of a parent, they now had to wait for Stuart McCormick to arrive, as a call was placed for him to come by.

Tupperware simply pulled up a magazine from the stack that was sitting on his right and began looking into it, although he didn't have much interest into what he was looking at since a lot of it felt like the same stuff he read in previous ones. But it helped in passing the time.

Toolshed took out a screwdriver and tossed it into the air, then catched it as he sat in the chair, totally bored. It was now over half an hour, and the test still hadn't been done. This was obviously not what he was expecting, to just sit in a hallway and wait for a man to arrive and prove whether or not he has another son. Regardless, he kept on tossing the screwdriver into the air, and catching it as it fell into his palm.

Wonder Tweek drank some coffee, twitching as he usually did.

Mysterion was the only one who wasn't doing anything. He just sat there in his chair calmly and up straight, waiting for Stuart or at the very least someone to give a notification of what was going on right now.

Soon enough, the phone on the receptionist's desk rang. The lady sitting at the desk answered the call. "Hello? Yeah. All right, I'll let them know." She then hang up. "He's here." She said to Mysterion.

Mysterion sighed in relief as Stuart entered from his right. Stuart was dressed in his regular clothes, his red hat with 'Scotch' labeled in gold, dirty shirt and mucky blue jeans. He was surprisingly walking very normally, almost as if he didn't have a single drink before he arrived. Perhaps he was doing something else than drinking, or maybe he just didn't drink enough to enter a drunken stupor. Whatever the reason, he seemed to be moving just fine.

"Alright, I'm here. Why was I called down?" He spoke to the receptionist.

The receptionist smiled. "I'm glad you arrived. Go down to the second door on your left. You will have some blood removed so we can start the test." The smile she was giving didn't seem very genuine, probably just one she was giving for politeness.

Stuart didn't reply. He sighed as he hung his head, then proceeded to enter room D-115. About 8 minutes later, he left the room with a bandage on his arm, which had a massive bloody spot in the middle.

When he looked up, he was surprised to see Mysterion. "Whoa, Mysterion!" He put his hands up in surrender just by the sheer appearance of the boy, unaware that he was his son underneath the mask. "Look, I did everything you told me to, I didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong?!" Mysterion angrily questioned. He got up from his seat and approached Stuart. "You went out and had an affair with another woman! And you didn't even tell anyone about it!"

"W-what?" Stuart asked, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

Mysterion punched Stuart in the crotch, making the man grasp his area and fall onto the ground, groaning in pain because of it. "You well know what I mean! And now because of you, you've brought another kid into this mess."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Toolshed intercepted, getting up from his seat and tugging Mysterion's shoulder. "Mysterion, the test isn't done yet. Maybe there's a chance he isn't and I was just seeing things. I don't know, but it's not finished yet."

Mysterion turned around and looked at Toolshed. If looks could kill, Toolshed would've been turned to stone. But Mysterion didn't jump, he simply glared at Toolshed. "Fine." His tone of voice was rich and dark, meaning there might be more coming for Stuart.

"Mysterion, please. I know you're pissed, and you should be. But if it comes back positive, you can't give more anger towards this. The poor guy sitting in that room has already been through a lot." Mysterion looked at the room, at the very end of the hallway, the silent room which held the boy of topic that was closed. Mysterion breathed through his nose and closed his eyes, then reopened them.

"Fine," He answered, "I'll save it for later." He then turned around to Stuart, who was groaning as he held his crotch with one hand. "You! Sit down!" He ordered. Stuart wasted no time and sat down in the seat next to the one Toolshed was sitting in. Mysterion then turned around to Toolshed. "I'm gonna get changed. Even if we aren't related, I still wanna meet him face to face." He whispered to Toolshed.

Toolshed smirked. "Lightening up, huh?" He whispered back.

Mysterion shrugged. "Even if there is some financial problems, Jamie may not be that bad after all." He whispered. With that, he went down to the entrance, and went into the bathroom. Soon enough, he changed back into his regular clothes.

 **2 hours later...**

Due to how long the procedure was taking, the sun was beginning to go down. The lights of the hospital beemed as it felt like it was taking forever for the results to go. Kenny of which would've compared this to how long he was stuck in hell whenever he died, which felt like forever. Only the torture wasn't done with things like burning or lack of water, but instead by a massive wave of boredom. Even the other members felt like this was going slowly.

Finally, a doctor emerged from the closed door. The doctor was holding a note board, and judging from how there was a piece of paper coming from the side, there was a lot of papers in the board. He seemed nervous, and tugged his shirt. "Um, Stuart? Stuart McCormick?" He asked politely.

Stuart looked up. "Ya?"

The doctor sighed heavily, feeling some sweat go down his face, but he went on. "This might be the very last thing you need, but you are now the father of four."

"Sounds cool." Stuart began, "Do you have a place to get something to ea...WHAT?!" He had caught onto what the doctor said, and he was beyond shocked.

The doctor looked at the notes on the note board and he continued. "Mr. McCormick, you are the proud father of three sons and a daughter. Congratulations." He handed the note board to Stuart so he could read the papers.

Stuart took the board and began looking into it. "This must be a joke! My wife wasn't pregnant with a fourth child...was she?" He wondered, although this question to Kenny was obviously stupid since the doctor just admitted that was completely wrong.

"What?" Kenny asked, shocked at everything he heard.

The doctor gulped as he looked at Stuart. "Sir? Um...judging from the test that we just ran, you seemed to have had an affair with Jamie's mother, a woman named Madison Paige. So while Jamie is indeed yours, he's not your wife's child." Kenny had no idea who this 'Madison' was, but this still shocked him beyond belief. He first denied that Jamie was actually his brother, and still had some doubt that it was true while the test went on. But now, he couldn't deny it. Toolshed was right all along, he was his brother!

Stuart stopped looking at the papers in the note board and placed them aside. "Doc, can we speak in the hall?" He asked, getting up from his chair. The doctor nodded.

Toolshed slid over to Kenny. "Holy shit, Kenny. Your dad cheated on your mom."

"NO!" Stuart yelled, hearing Toolshed's comment since he was within hearing range. "It was a one night stand and I was drunk...I didn't know she got pregnant!" He argued in his defense.

Kenny rolled his eyes. ("Of course you were. You're always drunk!") He muffled underneath his hoodie.

"Everyone, please!" The doctor interrupted. "We can't allow arguing in the waiting rooms. There are patients here in this hospital that need their rest. Yelling will only cause them to be exhausted." He calmed down a bit and took a deep breath. "Anyway, Mr. McCormick, come with me." He then turned his attention to Kenny. "Kenny McCormick, is it?"

Kenny nodded. "Well, you can go on in and see Jamie. Please be gentle with him and don't yell, he's very scared." He turned his attention to Stuart. "Come on, Mr. McCormick, we can now talk as you wish." Stuart nodded and followed the doctor into the hallway.

Kenny watched as the two walked away. He looked over to Stuart's seat and picked up the note board. The papers present on the noteboard seemed to be the results of the test, although that was only the first page.

"What's it say?" Toolshed wondered. Wonder Tweek twitched.

Kenny shrugged. ("I dunno. But I'm going to read more later.") Kenny got up from the chair and walked over to the door at the end of the hallway. He stopped at the door, taking a deep breath, before he entered the hospital room.

The room was an ordinary room, with a computer at the side, a medicine cabinet, posters of the inside of the human body, and even a bed. There was more than enough light to show the room, mainly from the lights in the room if the sunset wasn't able to produce enough. It reminded Kenny of being in the hospital himself, when he was dying, and then he was taken off of life support for real. This was different though, since he was the one who needed help, here it was the new member of the family. Speaking of the new family member, he noticed Jamie sitting on the bed.

Jamie's face was bright red as it seemed like he was sobbing hard. He took off his glasses and used his scarf to clean the tears off of them before putting them back on. That didn't stop his tears though from continuing to pour from his eyes. On his right arm was a bandage with a small patch of blood drying off.

Kenny frowned, beginning to feel sorry for the sobbing child. He walked over to Jamie and sat down on the bed. He looked at him. ("Hey, Jamie.") He greeted.

Jamie turned his head to his left, hearing a muffled voice. He noticed how the kid next to him was wearing a parka. He was a bit surprised, but his attention was paid more to the boy talking to him. "Huh?" He wondered. His voice came out brittle and quiet, as if he was worried he would be hurt due to an incorrect response.

Kenny blinked a bit. ("Hey, Jamie.") He repeated, a little louder than before.

Jamie looked confused again. "I-I-I'm sorry, I-I c-c-can't hear y-you." He stuttered, worried of how Kenny would react.

Kenny looked confused. He never had this problem of talking with other people before, so why couldn't he hear anything? He paused, then found a pen sitting in the note board, convenient that, before he wrote onto an empty space of the first piece of paper. 'I said "Hey, Jamie."' He wrote it small, but still able to see.

Jamie looked at the note. "Oh..." he jumped a little. "U-u-uh, hey?" he was no longer sobbing, but he still looked worried and his tears were stopping.

Kenny wrote into another empty section. 'Why can't you hear anything?'

Jamie read that as well. "B-b-b-because y-you...s-s-sound a-all m-m-muffled a-and..." he gulped, "I-I-I c-c-can't t-tell what y-you're t-t-trying to s-s-say."

Kenny listened. He sighed, he didn't want to remove his hoodie, but he had to if Jamie was going to understand what he was saying. He put the pen back into its spot and set the note board aside. He then removed his hoodie, revealing his face for the first time to Jamie, as well as his messy blonde hair. "Is that better?" He asked, his voice a lot more clear now. Jamie nodded, although he was more glazed at seeing Kenny's face, which looked rather nice to see.

Although that soon left when Jamie looked away, back down at the ground again. This made Kenny curious. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Jamie gulped, then looked at Kenny again. He soon followed it with him pulling up both his jacket and shirt underneath. What was on Jamie's body was NOT what Kenny expected.

On Jamie's chest and tummy area, and also his back were various scars and bruises, all different shapes and sizes. Some of the scars seemed to go deeper, while others seemed to only have cut the surface. The ones on his back were the worst though, as each scar seemed to be very long, and half of them were cut in deeply. The ones on his stomach seemed to be old, indicated by how the blood on them seemed to be dry, and they were closed to all healed up. The chest had far more bruises than the other two areas, which made it almost seem the boy's entire chest was just one blue rectangular object surrounded by pink skin.

"HOLY GOD!" Kenny exclaimed, obviously scaring Jamie, who had taken his jacket and shirt down and then hid at a corner due to the loud noise.

Kenny was shocked, but his eyes turned to Jamie. The boy was uttering noises of panic, fearing that something violent would follow. But Kenny didn't, he simply got up from his spot and went over to Jamie. "Dude, what happened to you?" He asked, trying to be more quiet. Jamie didn't answer, looking at Kenny with worried eyes.

Kenny crouched down to Jamie. "Buddy, it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you." Jamie was still worried, but he made sure to be quiet and nodded, trying to understand what he was told. "It's gonna be okay, Jamie. I won't let anything happen to you." He promised, holding his hands out.

Jamie looked down at his legs, then back at Kenny's arms. He repeated the process a few times as if he was expecting a punch to be thrown. Eventually, he trusted his gut, and got up. Kenny stood up as well, getting up really slowly so Jamie wouldn't flinch. Jamie then came up to Kenny, and allowed him to hug him.

Jamie made a small whining sound emerge from his mouth, although he slowly began to calm down in Kenny's embrace. He didn't know what to think, but so far, Kenny seemed to be gentle and nice, contrary to what his papa told him. "Papa...told me not to...t-to...t-talk to a-a-anyone. P-p-people al-al-a-always l-lie." He stuttered, although he didn't twitch the last time he did so.

Kenny was beginning to feel angry from what Jamie was saying. "Your papa...did he do this to you?" He asked, although his tone of anger was what he kept quiet the most in his voice. The only response he got was a small whine, a weaker one than anything he'd hear from Karen. "I'll take that for a yes." He sadly confirmed.

Meanwhile...

"Doc, are you sure he's mine?" Stuart asked as he walked down with the doctor. It confused him on how he managed to get a son out of nowhere. Even if he remembered Madison and their one-night stand, he never expected a kid to be the end result of that night.

"I'm sorry, Mr. McCormick, but the DNA came back and the DNA doesn't lie." The doctor confirmed, shrugging. "We ran the test about five times, and the results were the same. They were both your blood and his." He breathed a bit, then continued. "I know this is hard on you, since you're not the best with income. But I don't recommend giving your own child away. He doesn't seem well, and needs a home. Sending him away would likely make things worse for him."

Stuart raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" He asked.

"He was shaking. And he was crying heavily. He didn't seem very connecting and he also seemed unable to simply think about getting some blood extracted without thinking he would be killed. I had to get him into the bed by my own hands just to get it done." The doctor sighed.

Stuart gulped. Deep down, he began to feel some deep hatred glowing in his heart. No one should ever hurt a kid, not even one that was his. "Well, um...can I go see him? This already feels rather...fucking horrible."

The doctor nodded. "Just one more thing and I'll let you go down." And he continued.

 **A/N: Well, that's the end of the first chapter. This was becoming extremely long and I felt like this was going to be really too long to the point I felt it was going to become filler to set things up. Don't worry though, the rest will be continued and wrapped up in the next chapter.**

 **Fellow readers, I'm sorry for not following my schedule. College work is becoming a bit of a kick because my classes occur in the afternoon, but I can try writing on the weekends. I really hate my lack of updating schedules.**

 **If any of you are wondering why Stuart is acting the way he is in the story, it's because I want him to be a father figure that he's supposed to be. He doesn't commonly act like that, but you do see that in the show at least once in a while.**

 **Anyway, enjoy your night troopers, and I'll see you on the battlefield. This is computerman275 signing off.**


	2. Taken home

South Park: The Untold Truth

Jamie comes home

A/N: Good evening, stormtroopers! computerman275 reporting and we're landing for another chapter of South Park: The Untold Truth.

Good news is that this chapter finally wraps up the intro, and the next one will allow us to dive more into the story with Jamie as a member of the McCormicks. So you don't have to worry about seeing the doctor's for another painful long chapter.

Bad news is that the chapters for any of my stories will be coming out randomly, as I have afternoon classes from college, and thus can make things rather hard to spend time working on new chapters and ideas to continue the story forward.

Anyway, now that this is out of the way, let's get started!

"So let me get this straight, I not only had a kid with another woman, but he's also mentally disabled?" Stuart asked, rather confused at what he had just heard.

The doctor nodded. "He was confirmed by his mother about two months ago that he had mild cases of ADHD and Asperger's syndrome. He's got more than enough mental health to be independent, but he will have certain moments. If I had to say myself, I'm surprised to actually see someone like that in this town with how little there is in this place." Stuart nodded in slight confusion. "Don't worry Mr. McCormick, your son won't need any sort of medication. He may need to find a way to gain Social Security, but I believe he'll be able to gain it in the long run."

"That's good, doc." Stuart nodded. "With how I'm not living that great, expenses are the last thing I'm going to need on my hands." There probably would've been more money in the McCormick residence if the money wasn't always going to the alcohol the most and others second, but that was just the way things were in that tiny lime green house.

"I understand, Mr. McCormick." said the Doctor. "Now, do you wish to see your son?"

Stuart sighed. "Yeah, sure." The doctor then sent him to the room.

Stuart entered, taking a small deep breath as he stepped foot in. He was going to need a cover story until things could relax, as Carol would flip if she found out that he went and cheated on her. It was already bad enough they started having children at a young age and endure poor living conditions, having a child with another woman would be the ultimate cherry on top of the stress shake.

Jamie noticed Stuart entering the room, and he hid behind Kenny, not bothering to know who the man was.

"Dude, it's okay." Kenny quietly told Jamie, trying to get him to look at Stuart. "It's just dad."

Jamie looked at Kenny with worried eyes. "I-i-is he f-f-friendly?" He asked with a very jittered voice.

Kenny nodded. "He's sober right now, so he won't bite. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe if he does something." Jamie nodded, taking Kenny's word for that before he slid off of the bed slowly, then looked up to Stuart. His eyes were still watery and red, but he could see his father easily.

"Hey, little guy." Stuart greeted, smiling a little as he crouched down. "I know this may not be as you expect it to be, but I'm happy to see you." He didn't exactly know what to say in front of this new son that he had, so he kept it minimal and quiet.

Jamie slowly walked up to him, feeling a tear from his left eye fall down as his face as looked up at Stuart with his blue eyes, nearly as blue as the ocean or the summer sky. He didn't know what his father looked like, but this was a complete surprise for him to see. "Father?" He asked with a small, surprised voice.

Stuart kept smiling, but he then wrapped his arms around Jamie before pulling him into a hug. "Yeah, kiddo." He said quietly. Jamie returned the hug, feeling safe with the much older man.

Kenny stayed quiet, simply watching as the older man hugged the boy. Although he was still mad at his father for having another kid with a woman, he did smile a bit at how someone finally met their father, even if it was his own.

"So, um..." the doctor began, entering the room, "Now that our work here is done, you can now sign out and leave." He wasn't going to give them the results since he noticed Kenny was holding them in his hands. "You will get the bill through email."

Stuart stopped hugging Jamie and stood up. "Bill? Doc, I don't think I'm gonna be able to pay for that. I have like no money in my pocket." That probably would've mattered very little since he would've placed most of that money onto booze and very little on food.

"Well," the doctor began, "You may not need to worry. Jamie's family from his maternal side comes from a rich area, since Michael Paige is a businessman, and Madison was a therapist. I think some money will be able to pay for the expenses. Hopefully." He wasn't sure if the two would pay for the DNA test since they were in prison, although he was certain that in a way the bill would eventually be paid.

Jamie blinked as he remembered something...refreshing and comforting. He pulled down his pants, although he only pulled the back part down, and he pulled out a blue blanket, which was all folded up and seemed clean for use.

Kenny was surprised. "What is that?" He asked, examining the blanket.

Jamie looked at Kenny. Feeling safe around the other boy, he put his arm around Kenny. "It's my blanket." He explained, quietly. "I got this from mama on my fifth birthday. I let her wash it every week and tried hard to make sure it was still in one piece." When Kenny looked at the blanket, he could see what Jamie was saying. The blanket for the most part was still together, as if it were recently knitted. The blanket was indeed for the most part blue, with some stripes of color here and there, like yellow and red. It was about 27 inches long by 21 inches wide, not small, but large enough to cover up someone during a cold night.

"So what is your mom like?" Kenny asked. "Is she good?"

The doctor answered for Jamie. "Well, unfortunately no. Madison just three months ago got a checkup, and she was diagnosed with cancer. She's going to be in prison for a few days before she'll be transferred to a rehab center." This was probably not what the doctor wanted to tell, but it needed to be done.

Jamie looked upset from that. He knew that his mother wasn't doing well, and now things for her were getting worse. "Mama...please don't hurt mama." He cried.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. There's nothing that can be done."

Jamie still looked down. Knowing his mother had terminal cancer was already something that developed into a pain in his chest, but to now know his mother was also going to be attending prison? That was like another fatal bullet to his heart.

Jamie began to tear up again, feeling more emotions pour out of him. Kenny just sighed and climbed down. He wrapped his arms around Jamie and hugged him. The boy returned the hug, although he still was tearing up.

"It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay." Kenny said softly, trying his best to relax Jamie.

Just then, the doctor remembered something that he nearly forgot about as he focused on his work. "Hang on, I need to get some bandages and cream. I saw some things and they aren't good."

 **Later...**

Stuart was beyond pissed to learn that Jamie had scars and bruises all around him. If it weren't for how Michael was already in prison, he probably would've looked for the man who beat his stepson for so many months, and break his ass in two. But with Michael being in prison, combined with how there was nothing they could do except patch up the problems, that feeling likely will never become a reality.

Thankfully though, the bandages and cream were soon applied, and Stuart finally managed to sign him, his new son and Kenny out. It took a long time, but they were now finally going home.

As Kenny walked out with Jamie, whom didn't want to let go of his older brother because of him being worried that he'd be hurt if left alone, the remaining members of Freedom Pals came up.

"How'd it go, Kenny?" Tupperware asked.

"Gah! Yeah, is everything okay?" Wonder Tweek twitched.

"Timmy!" Timmy yelled.

"It's okay, it's okay." Kenny reassured, making sure to speak at a normal tone and keep himself together. He sighed to calm down. "I'm going to be looking after him for now, so I'm not going to be able to active for the mission tonight. I'll meet you guys later so we can discuss areas to start, okay?"

Toolshed nodded. "Go ahead, dude. I understand what you're trying to do. See you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, tomorrow morning." Kenny promised. With that, he looked to Jamie. "Come on, bro. Let's go get some rest." Jamie nodded, keeping quiet as he followed his new brother.

Jamie simply slithered as he walked with Kenny, feeling really scared each time he took a step, as if each step was just another way for him to be lured to his doom. It was taking Kenny some pressure, but not to the point he wanted to scream at him to get him to move. Kenny wasn't really that weak after all. But it still didn't help tame Jamie, as he was worried any moment now that his supposed half-brother was going to turn around and violently attack him, giving no warning whatsoever.

Kenny looked at him. Jamie didn't look back, but he muttered. "Papa...s-s-said that...can't trust s-s-strangers. S-strangers always hurt...always lie."

Kenny pat Jamie's back. "Your papa was wrong. Not everyone is a total dickhead in this little town. You may have had some bad luck there, but the homeless aren't the majority. Take me and those guys back there, did we seem like liars that wanted to hurt you like hell?" He knew what Jamie was going to say, but he was still going to listen to his response.

Jamie shook his head. Kenny smiled at that, knowing the boy wasn't going to lie just because of how he was next to him. "It's gonna be okay, Jamie. We're gonna get you home."

Stuart, on the other hand, was worried. He had a son with another woman. His wife was going to explode if she was told what had happened, probably even file for a divorce and take the entire family with her. She probably would've even left the poor kid with him, leaving him for dead. He was going to have to make something, a way for Carol to not leave, or else things for him would just get even worse than where they are now.

' _What should I tell her? I can't tell her that I fucked another woman and ended up having a kid because of it. She'll chew me out until I'm nothing but a pile of shit.'_ What could he tell her? He was now on his way home, with the most unexpected thing ever, and he needed an explanation. He couldn't tell his wife, at least right now. Could he say he is an orphan, and he decided to adopt him because he felt bad for him? Could he say that he actually had a sister this whole time, and she had a kid, but he never learned about her until after her passing? Should he tell her that he was an alien dropped from nowhere?

If he had to make a choice, he'd probably have to make something realistic, something that would sound reasonable and actually buy him some time until he would later tell Carol what had happened. Now wasn't the time though. ' _I'll have to tell her he's my nephew. It's the only thing I can tell without looking like a fucking liar.'_ He had to. There was no other way around it. Either lie right now, or else shit would go down again.

Within minutes, they arrived at the McCormick home. The home didn't change much since SoDoSoPa was left abandoned, but at least the abandoned buildings helped a bit with making more areas to hang out at than having to just stand out in dirty ground with empty beer bottles and such. Although it wasn't really a scary experience, the fact it looked like it was at night didn't look completely comfortable to Jamie. It likely was because he had never seen the place before due to him not being allowed to. He guessed that although it looked a bit old, it was at least habitable.

Stuart approached the door. He took a deep breath, before he opened the front door. Inside the living room, Carol was present on the couch, smoking a small joint was she watched the television. Their daughter, Karen, was sitting next to Carol, being quiet as usual. When the door opened, the two of them looked at who was there.

Carol gave a stern look when Stuart entered the house. "So, Stuart? How'd it go?" She asked, taking a drag from her cigarette.

Stuart looked at his wife and gave a forced smile, although he probably looked a bit dumb when he gave it to his wife. "It went alright. Rather quick, I gotta say." He walked to the kitchen, snatching a beer before he returned to the living room, although he didn't open it just yet, having it mainly in case if shit went down.

Carol nodded, then she looked at Jamie as he entered with Kenny. "Whose that?" She wondered, getting up as she took another puff.

Karen saw Jamie enter the house with Kenny, as if he was scared to enter the place. She blinked in confusion, but she slid off the couch. "Who are you?" She asked, curious.

Jamie's eyes widened, but he didn't panic. He let go of Kenny and waved. "Uh...hi?" He said, somewhat quiet to make sure he didn't get to a breaking point.

Karen waved back, a little curious as she looked at Jamie. "Hello? Who are you?" She asked sweetly.

Jamie tugged his sweater as he believed he was feeling sweat bead down his head. "Uh...Jamie?" He replied, rather uncomfortable.

Karen gave a smile, although she wasn't completely without being shy. "Hey, I'm Karen. I'm the youngest." Jamie only nodded, his teeth clenched in worrisome about how to continue talking.

Kenny, who had closed the door and was at Jamie's side, pat the boy's shoulder. "It's okay, dude. Karen's really nice. She's just shy around new people."

Jamie nodded, although he wasn't sure if he could say much about that. He crouched down to Karen's level, and offered his arm so she could hug him.

Carol looked at him, then looked at Stuart. "Do you mind explaining to me who this kid is?" She demanded.

Stuart nodded, and gulped a little bit. "Well, you see Carol, um...I had this sister that I had never knew, who I learned had a kid, so I decided to take him in so he didn't have to sit in an orphanage." It wasn't the best cover story that Stuart could come up with, but he had to go with something for now.

Carol looked a bit skeptical at what she had just been told, but she nodded at what her husband had told her. She was a bit tired to search anyway.

Karen, meanwhile, looked at Jamie's arm, then back at Jamie. She didn't know what he was trying to convey, but she walked to him. "It's okay, Karen. Jamie's nice. He's not going to hurt you." Kenny assured, wanting Karen to be okay.

Karen walked over to Jamie, and then jumped up so she could wrap his arms around his neck. Jamie in turn placed his arm on Karen's back and sighed into her shoulder, breathing a relaxing breath after so much pain and emotional distress. It also helped so the lump in his throat could relax a bit.

Carol then noticed something off. On Jamie's back, there seemed to be some dried cream, along with a somewhat dry area. It wasn't easy to see since it was now dark outside, but it was a bit noticeable with the TV screen showing some light onto the spot that she was looking at. "Why is his back wet?" She wondered.

Stuart noticed what she was talking about, and whispered to her. "He was abused. It's why he's rather scared of talking right now to folks."

At that moment, Kevin, the oldest child of the McCormicks, emerged from his bedroom, hearing the commotion going on outside the room. He was still dressed in his common attire, a dirty red shirt that was buttoned up with some white pants and black shoes. He blinked a bit as he came out of the hallway.

Carol noticed Kevin coming up. "You up, Kevin?" She asked.

Kevin shrugged. "Heard a bunch of talking out of my room. Tried to sleep. Gave up after it kept on going, so I decided to see what's up." He looked and noticed that Jamie was hugging Karen, a look of confusion soon hitting him as he stared at the younger boy. "Um, whose that?"

"Jamie." Stuart said. "His name's Jamie." He hoped that Kevin wouldn't go much farther into discussion, as he was trying to keep tension low for the moment.

Kevin scratched his head. Why was a new kid present in their house? Not many came to the house nowadays. The only people he could tell that came a lot were Kenny's friends, and that was only every now and then if Kenny simply chose to go himself.

As he looked, he noticed the SAME things that Carol had noticed on Jamie's back. Confusion hit him, and he carefully walked over to the boy. Jamie didn't notice Kevin, as he was calming down while he held Karen. But that didn't stop the young teen from having curiosity over what had happened. He slid past Kenny and examined the back.

Unsure of what was going on, since there are multiple dry spots, he decided to pull up Jamie's jacket.

"Kevin! Don't!" Kenny ordered. But it was too late. Kevin pulled up Jamie's jacket and shirt. And soon enough, he understood why...

Karen, surprised at Kenny's sudden voice, looked to her left to see what Kevin was staring at. And it didn't take long before things quickly went together. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Karen screamed, horrified at the terrible view of the scars and bruises.

Almost as if it were an instinct, Jamie quickly released Karen and ran off into the hallway in fear, going faster than a dog chasing a rabbit trying to jump into a hole in the ground.

Stuart groaned angrily. "What the hell did you do that for?!" Stuart demanded from Kevin.

"What?" Kevin looked back, "I didn't know there was going to be a bunch of shit on his back." He sounded as if he had just drank an entire bottle of beer sometime ago.

Kenny, ignoring the whole argument that was going to start up with Stuart and Kevin, rushed off to the hallway to find Jamie. It only took about 2 seconds before he found the boy.

Jamie had ran all the way into the corner, the way end of the hallway where the parents bedroom was across from. With how it was nighttime, that particular area was dark, although not to the point that it would be compared to a cave. Jamie, meanwhile, looked like he had just seen a serial killer and was trying to get him as the suspect was trying to break into the house and get him. His eyes were wide open with fear, and he was panting heavily as if he ran 100 miles, all the while he had his hands on the walls.

Kenny slowly walked over to Jamie. "Bro, it's okay. Karen didn't mean to scare you." He tried to assure him.

Jamie didn't buy it unfortunately. "Please, don't hurt me!" He begged. "I did all of my chores! I DID ALL OF MY CHORES!" His voice delivered a horrified tone, dipped in the wishing for mercy to drive upon him.

Kenny raised his hands up in a tone of surrender, a warding motion to be more precise. "Buddy, it's okay. I'm not here to hurt you." He kept on going step by step, taking one step closer to another to Jamie. When he finally was close enough, he then crouched down to him. "It's alright. Karen didn't mean to scare you, she got scared after seeing what had happened." He was pretty annoyed that Kevin just flat out exposed Jamie's injuries as if his jacket was like a curtain showing the supposed 'work of art', but he would have that talk with Kevin another time.

"I...did...all of my...chores." Jamie gulped, panting a little in fear. Eventually though, he placed his hands down and took a deep breath through his nose, allowing himself to think a bit. "I...I'm sorry." He said, frowning a little, feeling embarrassed over running away like a coward.

Kenny brushed it off. "Don't beat yourself up over it. It's normal to be afraid of horrific shit." He thought of a random thing for a bit, then his eyes met back to Jamie. "Tell you what, I'll bring Karen right back here. Okay?" Jamie nodded.

Kenny then got up, and he returned to the living room. While Kevin and Stuart were beginning to argue over the moment that had just happened, he spotted Karen trying to hide herself next to Carol's leg, feeling scared as the argument kept on going. Kenny walked over to her, and waved for her to come. She nodded and followed him back to the hallway. She gave an upset look when she noticed Jamie sitting in the corner.

Karen ran over to Jamie while Kenny walked. "Jamie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?!" She asked with a worried tone.

"Karen." Kenny quickly whispered. "Don't scream. You'll just scare him again." He was right. Jamie upon hearing Karen's voice getting louder began to widen his eyes in fear and was at the near point of covering himself with his arms in preparation of being attacked.

Karen looked at Jamie, and she gave a sad face. Not one of pure horror that she had when she learned of what had happened, nor was it one that seemed really off. Just a normal sad face, one that showed she felt bad for what happened to her brother. She moved a little closer and placed her hand on his left arm. "You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay." She promised him.

Jamie nodded really quickly in response. "If it makes you feel any better, just hug her. She won't mind as long as you don't crush her." Kenny added in. Jamie nodded in response, and carefully, he wrapped his arms around Karen again and placed her into his embrace, having her close to him, but not to the point she couldn't breathe and need to be released. She hugged back in response.

Jamie buried his face into Karen's hair as he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears slowly begin to slide down from his eyes. "I love you so much, little sister." He quietly cried.

Kenny let Jamie have his moment with Karen, giving him some time to think and relax. He looked at the doors, the one in the middle which was his room, the one on the far left which was Kevin and Karen's room, and the room on the end of the left which was the parent's bedroom. "So, um...where do you want to sleep?" He asked.

Jamie looked up at Kenny. "What?"

"Sleeping arrangements. Which room are you going to sleep in?"

Jamie looked at the rooms, then quickly began rolling his eyes, as if they worked like a clock. Just by his eyes turning, Kenny could tell the gears moving around in that boy's head. It probably wouldn't need a genius to tell what he was trying to do.

Jamie took a deep breath. "Well...I think...we should have 2 people per room."

Kenny knew what that meant. "Guess that means you'll be sleeping with me then. My room doesn't really have much of a full-sized bed, but I don't exactly hog up the bed. It's just enough for me, and it should be enough for you." Jamie simply nodded.

Kenny could tell that Jamie didn't want to release Karen, since he didn't seem willing to let her go. He gave a rather confused look. "Um, aren't you gonna let her go?" He said.

Jamie jumped up in response. "No, please! I love this girl..." He began.

Kenny quickly put his finger on Jamie's lips. "Relax. It's okay. You can sleep in her room tonight if it helps you a little bit." If Jamie was going to be able to feel better for the night, it probably was for the best if got what he wished for the night. He did deserve it after all everything said and done.

Karen looked at Kenny upon hearing this and looked at Jamie. "Oh really?" She looked up to Jamie. "Would you really stay, Jamie?!"

"Karen..." Kenny quietly started. "Don't scream." He then walked over to the door at the near end of the hall and pointed at the door. "This is Kevin and Karen's room. It's a bit filled, but there's more than enough space to sleep on." He pointed at the door in the middle. "This is my room, which I'll be sleeping in alone tonight. And the last room is the parent's bedroom. Just letting you know."

Jamie nodded. He then stood up from his spot and walked over to where Kenny was. "Kevin will join in a bit. He'll return to sleep once he and dad are finally done jumping at each others throats." Kenny wished that was an exaggeration, but it's what he had to deal with whenever it popped up.

"O-okay." Jamie stuttered. He placed a hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door. He then took a step forward into the bedroom.

The bedroom that Kevin and Karen in was for the most part empty, although there was a dresser and some bed cot present on the right side, along with a place where Karen's doll was sitting in. The walls had pictures drawn onto them, most of them were old and likely drawn from long before, but were never cleaned because of how little money that the house made to make sure it was cleaned up. The floor had brown carpeting, although it for the most part seemed clean of any infections or even nasty odors.

"Goodnight." Kenny bid as Jamie entered.

While Karen waved at Kenny as Jamie turned around to look at him, Jamie only gave a sad smile, a smile that although wasn't much, it was a sign of thanks. Kenny waved back at Karen, then entered his room to retire for the night.

With that, Jamie entered the bedroom his sister slept in, slowly shutting the door behind him as the door ceased a bit of the noise that was coming from the living room. It helped the quietness take effect.

Karen, wanting to be certain but remembering what Kenny told him, looked up at Jamie's face. "Hey Jamie, are you okay?" She asked sweetly and quietly.

Jamie looked down at the little girl in his arms. He smiled again at her, a noticeably tired but still going smile, before kissing the top of her head. "I'll be alright, Karen. I've been through worse." He then carefully slid into Karen's cot, pulling the blankets up before he slid onto the mattress like no big deal.

Karen blushed upon being kissed, but she still smiled. "I love you, big bro." She snuggled into his chest, before she soon began to fall asleep.

Jamie meanwhile stayed awake for a few more minutes. In just a matter of hours, his entire life had turned a new leaf. For years, he had been hit, whipped, smacked, bashed and forced to work until he felt exhausted beyond belief. Now, he was living in a home, with people who didn't hate him. The house was worse than the last one he had been in, but the family for the most part seemed to be some of the most nicest people he had ever met. But then again, these were the first few folks he had met inside of the town.

But was what his stepfather told him about other people lying and not believing him to be true? That didn't seem to be. If that was true, then the whole family would've been hostile to him, and make every single punishment he had received to be tripled or quadrupled than before. But what if they were _pretending_ to like him? It would be obvious if they were lying to him among other behavior notices...was it?

He looked down at the little girl who he had in his arms. Karen didn't by any means seem like she was pretending to like him. She had apologized, comforted him, and told him she loved him. Did that mean that Kenny was right and there were nice people out in the world?

"Probably...probably..." He muttered to himself. He gave one more look at the window, seeing a handful of stars that were shining out into the room, ones that seemed like beauty if anything. It looked beautiful, luring people to the sight of fascination. Spectacular.

Giving one last sigh, the boy placed his head on the pillow, and began to sleep in peace...

 _When Jamie opened his eyes, everything he saw was completely different from where he was before. The room no longer looked like a bedroom, or even a small one at that._

 _He quickly put it together...he was in a lab. A large lab, filled with drawers and certain shaped tanks, all filled with large amounts of water that seemed to be color coded due to the color sets on the chambers. To his left was a table, one of which had wheels on it. It had various items on it, including beakers, a needle, a bunsen burner, and a set of jars that held various fluids inside of it._

 _The next thing he knew was that upon looking down, his legs were smaller, as if he had shrunk down below his current height. He soon looked at his hands, and it was there he soon realized as well that he didn't shrink...he was now a baby._

 _Almost immediately, he felt something pull onto his left arm. He turned his head to see who was pulling it. There, he saw it was the last person he expected...Madison._

 _Jamie was shocked, but he kept on pulling. Despite his attempts, Madison proved to be much stronger than Jamie, and she held out his arm, all the way straight, as if his arm and hand was a bridge to nowhere, and it was just pointing all the way down a wall._

 _Quickly, a man present in a white lab coat appeared. He was wearing a mask, so Jamie couldn't tell who it was. But that didn't stop him from what he began to notice of the man. The man stepped forward to the table, and he picked up the needle in the center of the table. There, he inserted the end of the needle into the beaker with what appeared to be a purple liquid, filling it all the way up until it reached about halfway. Once so, he turned around and walked up to him._

 _Jamie didn't know what the serum appeared to be, but he didn't feel very comfortable with what was happening. With how Madison prevented him from being able to move his arm, all he could do was scream, as the doctor injected the needle. The contents inside of the needle slid into his bloodstream, as he slowly felt pain develop into every piece of him, from the arm to soon throughout his being. He felt the bones in his arm crack, before he felt his ribs gain a feel of electric shocks. Jamie soon screamed, and he fell over..._

 **A/N: That's the end of that!**

 **I have decided to stop my schedules. I will now update whenever I want to make a new chapter. I'm really sorry that I haven't been following my schedule, I didn't update my schedule when my college classes begin, and with how I feel like relaxing after coming home from class, my time with writing will randomize. I might continue the schedule during winter and summer holidays.**

 **Also, the introduction is now complete, and the third chapter will be the start of something new. So when I make the new chapter, I will make sure to have it give some more clues into what is coming for the story.**

 **Lastly, readers, I want you to determine what had happened in Jamie's dream. This is optional and it's totally up for guessing.**

 **Anyway, see you on the battlefield, troopers! This is computerman275 signing off.**


	3. The Visit and Mysterion's admission

**South Park: The Untold Truth**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Jamie's visit and Mysterion's admission**

 **A/N: Well, chapter 3 has begun. And now, we can focus on what's happening around the main character.**

 **I also want to say in advance, I have the files of The-Demon-Who-Lived started along with Harry Potter is the White Prince. I haven't forgotten those stories by any means. I promise.**

 **Anyway, let's begin!**

 **Monday, 6:20am, 2017...**

"GAAH!" Jamie gasped. He blinked his eyes open, finding himself present in a lime green room, with drawings on the walls and a brown fabric flooring on his side. To his right was a little girl, whose breath felt soft and small, all the while had managed to somehow get on top of him. Perhaps he had placed her there.

He then remembered about what happened yesterday, and he calmed down a little. He had slept there, with the little girl...no, Karen, his little sister, while their older brother Kevin was still sleeping. It still scared the crap out of the boy after what he had witnessed in just what felt like his imagination, but it was some relief that he was in a place he recognized and not someplace dangerous after...what happened.

He looked at Karen as she continued to rest. He gulped, feeling some slight relief over what he believed to be dreaming and delivered a soft kiss onto her head. "Karen..." he uttered, "I promise I will keep you safe. I know that Kenny...may...may b-b-be the o-one to look after you...but I p-promise I will m-make sure you l-l-live a good life." He had meant every word he said, as he still looked at her sleeping frame.

The young girl just smiled as she continued to sleep. "I love you..." she muttered as she continued to sleep. Jamie felt a smile draw upon himself, but it was like a flickering light. He shrugged to himself, and decided to get up, carefully placing Karen on the cot as he slid out. He didn't want to make her upset, but it was likely time for school to start.

He exited the room, and stumbled into the kitchen. He soon frowned again when he looked at the interior design. The kitchen itself seemed to be one of the most broken parts of the house, with the cabinet doors nearly hanging off their places, one of which was practically torn off. The fridge seemed to be doing fine, although that had some dry smears coming from the freezer, and the cord from above that seemed to be connected to the fridge itself was plugged into a slot that was dangling, nearly about to collapse behind the giant refrigerator. The walls were either cracking or breaking off parts of the paint, with some parts already showing the damage. The ceiling had a hanging light which was surrounded by a black area, as the light was also hanging, as if any moment now it would just break off and smash onto the floor. There was also a closed window above the counter, which had looked like a bullet hole had gone through. A kitchen table was present in the corner, which looked a bit old if not showing some wooden bits already, with a few cans of beer sitting on top, one of which was crushed and laying on its side. There were 5 chairs present at the table, all brown colored.

The only things that did seem clean, or at least not out of the ordinary were the toaster that was rather close to the refrigerator, and the kitchen sink, although it didn't seem like it was getting very much use. The shelves present for the kitchen counter also seemed to be rather clean, not a single crack or even a broken drawer was present at that location.

Despite it not being the worst thing he's ever seen in his life, Jamie didn't feel very comfortable being inside of the room. It reminded him of when he was trapped in the basement when his stepfather was really angry with him. Dark, and very unpleasant to be in. He left the room and examined the family room.

The living room itself seemed to be in slightly better condition than the kitchen and dining room, although that wasn't saying much. There was a giant light display, titled "BEER Pilsner" present on the wall, which itself also had cracks, as well as several spots of pink emerging out from the broken sides. The furniture included a couch which was big enough to hold up to at least 4 people, with the color brown for the most part, a dull brown, with the area people could lay their backs on seeming be a very slight tint of green. There was also a small stand which seemed to be a broken lamp, since the top was missing, although there was a light bulb present there, in seemingly good condition. In front of the couch was a small TV screen, with two wires at the top, and one of them covered in what seemed like paper to Jamie. An old gaming console was present on the floor in front of the TV, although Jamie didn't know what it really was. Besides the couch though, there was one wooden chair, also in a far better state than most things in the house, all four legs, not broken, comfy. The chair on the right of the couch seemed to be quite comfy, although there was some cotton coming out of the left side. Although the room was also messy to a degree, it felt much safer to Jamie than he was in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, he sat down in the middle of the couch, playing with his fingers as he sat quietly.

A few moments after he sat down, he felt a hand being placed on his leg. "Hey, buddy." Said a voice. Jamie nearly jumped, but he saw it was just Kenny. Kenny was dressed in his orange parka, along with his orange pants and brown mittens, but his hoodie wasn't pulled up, perhaps so Jamie could hear him. He quickly pulled his arms down, not wanting to make a fool of himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a fool of myself." He apologized.

Kenny still smiled at him. "You didn't need to say sorry, Jamie." He said, climbing onto the couch, sitting next to him. "Don't worry about everything you do. Not everyone here is a quick-judging asshole. Well, some might get offended over what you say, but that's not common here." It wasn't exactly a lie, but that wasn't far from the truth either, considering people such as PC Principal.

Jamie didn't say anything, although he didn't feel better knowing someone could easily get offended over a word he said. He looked up from his hands and took a good look at Kenny. Kenny seemed well-rested, although his eyes did seem to be a little puffy. Puffy, but not red.

Kenny frowned a little as he looked at Jamie, seemingly knowing something was wrong with the boy. "You're still scared, huh?" Jamie nodded. "You miss your mom?"

Jamie nodded again, crushing his mouth shut and squeezing his eyes shut, although that didn't stop him from tearing up.

Kenny sighed. "Jamie, I promise your mom will be okay. She'll get-" He began, trying to calm Jamie down.

"No." Jamie muttered, shaking his head. He knew the truth, and he knew it more than what the doctor told him. He zipped part of his jacket open, and pulled out a secretly kept folder, which was yellow and was filled with paper. He gave the file to his brother as he looked away, keeping his eyes squeezed shut as tears slowly slid down.

Kenny looked at his brother again with a worried expression, then looked at the folder. He took the folder from his hand, and opened it. The folder inside held what appeared to be a test, which was dated back to just three months ago.

'Patient: Madison Paige.

Date of Appointment: 7/2/2017.

Reason: Illness

Diagnosis: Terminal cancer as a result of heavy drug use which has lasted for at least 2 years.

Life expectancy: 7 months or lower.'

Kenny stopped reading the folder, and looked up in a truly upset state. He know knew why his brother was still upset, and why Jamie knew things wouldn't go well for his mother going forward. She had cancer, but it was not any ordinary one, it was terminal. And there would've been nothing Jamie could have done. Just wait...and watch his mom die.

He placed the folder onto the armrest of the couch, and he looked at Jamie again. Jamie had his hands on his eyes, with tears still streaming down his eyes as he made absolutely no noise at all. Nobody could deny it, he was broken. 2 long years of abuse, not allowed to talk to anyone, and now, his mom had cancer...and she was bound to die from it.

Kenny wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him into a hug. He rubbed the boys back, trying to soothe him. "I'm so sorry, dude." He whispered, a moment away from Jamie's ears. "You don't deserve any of this."

Jamie simply sobbed as his head rested on Kenny's chest. "She's gonna die...mama's gonna die..." He muttered, feeling his throat hurt as the words spilled from his mouth. "And t-t-th-then...I-I-I-I'll be alone..."

"Shh...it's okay. I won't make you feel alone. Nobody's going to hurt you, or force you to do anything. Okay?" Kenny whispered softly.

Jamie swallowed a little, letting out a quiet moan. "O-okay." He said. He looked up at Kenny, hugging him back as he began to quiet down.

Kenny gave a warming genuine smile. "I'll make sure you'll never be fucked up by anyone, okay?"

"Okay." Jamie said.

"Where's your blanket?"

"Left it in Karen's room. I can't bring it to school, so I'll have to leave it there."

Kenny nodded. Slowly, he pulled Jamie back from the hug and relocated his hands to gently grip the boy's shoulders, flashing him a warm smile. As he did so, he took another good look at him. While he seemed to remind him of himself, he could tell somewhere that Stuart's DNA was present in the boy. The blue eyes and the blonde hair reminded him of himself, although the hair was more styled and neat while his own was just messy. With how living conditions were going to be, it might not last.

"How about we have some pop-tarts before we go to the bus stop?" Kenny offered. Jamie looked back at the kitchen, which he guessed is where the pop-tarts were in. He gulped, worried of entering that room. Kenny noticed and looked back, before looking at Jamie. "Kitchen look creepy?" He wondered.

"Y-yeah." Jamie uttered.

Kenny nodded. He took his hands off and slid off of the couch. He then waved at Jamie. "Come on, just follow me inside. Nothing bad will happen. I promise." He stood still, waiting for Jamie to accompany him there. If he was going to get Jamie to stop being afraid so easily, he would have to accompany him a little before he can get back on his feet.

Jamie looked at Kenny, before he looked back at the kitchen, the one place he didn't want to enter in. But things wouldn't have gone easier if he chose to stay out of the kitchen. He looked down at Kenny, then slid off of the couch. He followed Kenny into the kitchen, carefully ignoring the signs that he was feeling as he walked throughout the tiny room, and sat down at the kitchen table.

 **Later...**

 **South Park Elementary Cafeteria...**

 **12:30pm...**

"Holy crap...you're saying that this whole time that he's been hit if he didn't listen?" Stan asked, as he sat at the table with Token, Tweek, Kenny and Jamie. While they weren't in costume, the five sat away from the other boys, keeping themselves away from their franchise enemies, the Coon and Friends.

("Yeah. He's had to go through with it for 2 years. Nearly killed the guy as well.") Kenny said, scratching the back of his head. As he did so, Jamie's head twitched.

"Goddamn, that is hard..." Token commented, eating a forkful of green beans as he just stared.

"GAH! Oh my god! What did they do to him?!" Tweek panicked, taking a swig of his Sprite before he slammed the drink down onto his tray table, the quick slamming startling Jamie.

("Hey, hey, hey.") Kenny jumped up. ("Tweek, don't slam anything or scream. You'll scare him.")

"Gah!" Tweek gasped. "Sorry, man. Eeergh, I need another cup of coffee!" Tweek unfortunately didn't have any coffee with him ready, so he had to deal with a substitute until then. It wasn't easy, but it was better than just nothing.

Stan ignored this and looked at Jamie. "Dude, are you okay? I know last night was fucking crazy, but we're sorry you had to feel that." That was just beyond scary to see someone getting raped. It was already bad Indiana Jones couldn't have been saved, but to see another just raped by a homeless person still didn't allow it to be okay.

Jamie just nodded, looking at his tray table. He examined the tray, feeling uninterested in eating. His lunch money was thankfully paid last friday, so he had at least a month before he would need to have it repaid, although the question of how he could repay it would be for another day.

He decided to start tapping the tray, first at random, then tried doing it to mimic to the music for the Star Wars theme, tapping it with just two fingers. It wasn't really an instrument, but he was trying his best with what he had.

"Why are you tapping that?" Stan asked. Jamie quickly jumped.

"Oh. I'm sorry! I was just thinking of something!" He quickly rushed.

("Whoa, whoa.") Kenny interjected. ("It's okay, he was just asking. He wasn't going to hit you or something.")

Stan blinked a bit, confused at what he was seeing. "Um, why was he fiddling with his tray? No one does that."

Kenny gave Stan the eye. ("Jamie has a mild case of asperger's syndrome and ADHD. He has a thing of doing things others just don't do like try to imitate music or even possibly have compulsions. It's strange, but he doesn't need any meds or shit like that.")

"Oh." Stan said, looking at Jamie for a few moments, giving him a curious look, before he turned back to Kenny. "Well, is he okay at your place?" Kenny nodded.

Jamie blinked. "Y-yeah?" He asked. "Y-you're not gonna hurt me if I say n-no, a-a-are you?" He wasn't completely certain of why Stan asked that, but he doubted it was for a good reason.

Kenny put his arm around Jamie, although he made sure not to put any pressure onto the boy. ("Don't worry Jamie, nobody's going to lay a finger on you. I promise.")

Jamie nodded, snuggling in closer to Kenny. He decided to remain quiet for the rest of the day, focusing on his work and trying to avoid anybody who looked similar to Patrick. While he sat there however, he wasn't aware that a nearby table was watching him and his friends, some of them, including a overweight, um I mean...big boned boy staring at them.

Later...

 **McCormick Residence...**

 **3:30pm...**

Jamie quietly held his blanket close to him, not wanting to release it unless if he just wanted to take a long nap, or perhaps he had to. "You tired, bud?" Kenny asked, checking on his younger brother.

Jamie gulped, holding his blanket close as he sat down on the couch, he shook his head rather quickly. "N-no..." He shivered. "M-m-mama...w-wanna see m-m-mama..." He was trying all he could to not continue crying even longer, although he felt it was no use.

Kenny climbed up onto the couch and put his arm around Jamie. "Shh...she's going to be okay, she'll be around for a while. Shh..." He stroked his hand up and down Jamie's back, trying to make sure he wasn't crying again.

Jamie closed his eyes and wiped his gloved finger over them, trying to relax as he sat next to his brother. "I...I don't...I don't want her to go. I can't live on my own."

"Hey." Kenny said softly, "You're not alone. You have me, Karen, Kevin and mom and dad. You're not alone." Kenny didn't exactly feel okay with saying 'mom and dad' due to knowing of who they were, but he had to say something rather than just make the boy feel alone again.

Jamie didn't exactly know what to say to that, since he barely met these new family members he supposedly had, but he just quickly nodded, worried if he didn't, he would be hit.

Kenny however, noticed. "It's okay." He gently took one of Jamie's hands. "I'm not going to hurt you, dude." Kenny had to admit, whoever abused Jamie for so long really rigged fear into his mind, even to the point of just someone trying to talk. It would be a bit of a tall order, but he would try to make sure Jamie could finally feel at peace and not afraid to be around others.

Kenny looked up to see Karen peeking from the hallway. Using a hand gesture, he told Karen to go back and wait, which Karen nodded back and turned around back into the hallway. Once so, Kenny patted the boy's back a little more.

"W-where...i-i-is she?" The stuttering boy wondered, whimpering.

Kenny didn't want to answer, but it wouldn't have done the boy any better if he wasn't. He breathed through his nose and spoke. "Park County Police Station." he said, "She'll be there for a few days and be relocated hopefully to rehab." He tried to not sound bitter when the rehab part emerged from his mouth.

While he likely didn't know, Jamie knew deep down that his mother wouldn't be able to get to rehab, as she had a very limited amount of time before the cancer that had been affecting her body would take over and kill her. But he nodded quietly. He looked at couch again, holding his blanket.

"Tired?" Kenny asked. Jamie looked at him, looked at his eyes. He nodded slowly. "Okay. Let me help you with that." He slid off the couch and took a hold of the blanket.

"AAAH!" Jamie nearly panicked, but he stopped when Kenny only held the blanket up, nearly thinking Kenny was going to take it away.

Kenny sighed. "Bro, it's okay. Just lay on your back." Jamie nodded uncertainly, and he laid down, feeling the weird parts of the couch. As he laid there, he felt his blanket touch the top of him, covering him up with warmth and security. He felt a hand stroke his head as his eyes closed. "Just rest, bro." A soft whisper spoke.

 **30 minutes later...**

Jamie blinked his eyes open, nearly jumping at the roof. There wasn't a ceiling, but there was something way above his head. Thankfully, the roof seemed it wasn't going to fall anytime soon, unless if enough pressure was put on it, but it didn't seem likely it would.

He sat up, seeing his blanket on him, the one he remembered he got from his mother long ago. He looked behind to see he was on a couch, in a very different room as in before. ' _Wait.'_ he thought ' _This is father's home.'_ He regained his memory. He was no longer living with the Paiges'. Just recently he had escaped, and now was living with his paternal family, one he just learned of the day before. It was quiet, but peaceful in the living room. Nobody was there, just himself. It felt weird to the boy that he was alone despite being with his brother just sometime ago, but he didn't seem worried. He felt at peace, for what he thought it was.

The couch began to feel awkward, and he moved a little, finding a better spot than what felt either hard or saggy. He looked to see the tiny TV that was standing in front of the couch. It looked old, a strange thing to own despite all of the advance in technology over the years.

The next thing Jamie knew, he heard a voice, one that reminded him of his step-father, Michael. "You're a disgrace to humanity!" He once yelled at the boy, which felt like forever. Jamie knew he was either crazy, or he just didn't have enough time to realize that he would no longer be around crazy folks.

He shook his head, feeling a slight tight knot in the back of his neck, although the knot loosened as he did so. It felt awkward that he was in a place of being that was so quiet, and yet so unusual that he could call comfort, but it was better than nothing.

He blinked as he remembered another moment he had, probably just recently. "Park County Police Station." He told himself. The station likely was open, hopefully allowing visitors. It was a glimpse of hope for the boy to see his mother, a day where he could finally say "hello" to her, even if it was one last time.

He gulped as he thought of possibly the 'one last time'.

With whatever had been pulling him to finally try and do so, he placed his blanket aside on the couch, and he set off.

Within moments of stepping out of the house...he realized he had no idea where the police station was. It wasn't exactly his fault, his step-father prohibited him from going elsewhere in town for the three months he was present outside of going to the bus stop and straight home, as well as only allowing him to use his phone to make a call if an emergency was happening. So much of the layout of the town was really unknown to him.

He looked to his left pocket, knowing that was where his phone was, and he went right for it. However, as his hand reached the pocket, his hand ducked up and he looked around with widened eyes and a clenched jaw, fearing that he would be yelled or attacked if he took it out.

He looked around, only to see nobody else was there, nor wanting to hurt him. It gave him the slightest bit of relief, as if he were Scaredy Smurf. He looked back at his pocket, and he dug his hand into it, quickly snatching the phone out with fear, before looking at it as his hands jiggled. He worriedly turned the phone on, entered the password, and found an app on his phone that gave out a map of the town.

When the map opened up, the Pixel XL tracked the location and showed Jamie at the bottom-right hand corner of the map, which was showing the McCormick Residence. The fact he was at the bottom-right hand corner of the map reminded Jamie of what his life felt like; an entire life shoved in a very low corner.

He scrolled through the map as slowly as he could, making sure to not miss his destination before he could finish a blink, his heart pounding slowly as he tried to concentrate. Within a few moments to his relief, he spotted the location he was looking for. The map showed the police station to be mostly a red exterior design, with many windows on one side, and a few on the other. It was present all the way left, in between the church of the town, and the grey county hall on the right of the station. It was a little strange to the boy that the police station and the church were right next to each other, but he saved that comment to himself and pinpointed the location. He tucked his phone away and slowly, but surely started walking.

He walked past various houses, all of which looked very unfamiliar to him, most of which shared a color of green. There were only two houses with different colors, one was brown and which he had no idea who it belonged to, and the other...his old house, which was a bright red, although it looked the same as the brown house, as well as the houses that were both colored a different shade of green. Jamie found the design of the houses strange, as he remembered the houses in Pennsylvania having various designs, most of which having different colors. Here, in South Park, Colorado, nearly all of the houses had the same exterior, and likely interior, design.

He shook his head and continued onto his quest. When he reached the bus stop, he noticed three giant kids, all of which were either taller, or at least somewhat more bulky than him. One had brown hair with a brown jacket and blue pants to follow up, wearing finger-less gloves and was slightly taller, about 11 years at least. Another was much taller, but skinny, seeming to be possibly 12. He had red hair, was wearing a red jacket and had khaki pants while he didn't wear any gloves at all with sneakers. The third one was wearing a blue cap, wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt, with most of it being black, but the sleeves were white, as well with jeans and casual shoes.

While Jamie had no idea who those kids were, especially since they seemed to mind their own business, something told him that they weren't friendly. He gulped and took a step closer to them, hoping he can sneak past and just head to the middle and continue on-wards.

His gut feeling was proven right when one of them spotted him. "Oh look, guys! Another fourthie has come to get his ass handed to him." The others turned around and gave a very evil grin.

"Who to torment? I choose you!" Said another. Jamie's uncertain face was quickly replaced with a horrified look, and he wasted no time running to his right. He ran as fast as his legs could go. "Fine, but you won't be lucky next time, fourthie!" One of the taller boys yelled.

Jamie soon stopped, feeling a bit exhausted from sprinting at such a massive rate. He slowed down and panted a little, needing to re-catch his breath before he would faint and lose himself again. It felt like forever, but he looked up and he saw the Park County Police Station. Relief came to him, and he immediately restarted his walk and went over to the station.

Carefully, the door was opened, and he stepped inside. Inside the room, there was a man inside a tiny booth, seemingly cleaning a mug he was holding in his other hand. The man appeared to be in his 20's with gray hair and had a blue shirt on with overalls.

Jamie walked up to the man and he gulped. "Uh...h-h-hello? V-v-visitor of Madison Paige?"

The man looked down at him. "Uh, hello? You seem really young for a visitor, kid. Are you Mrs. Paige's son?" He asked, putting his mug down.

"Y-y-yeah." Jamie stuttered.

"Hmm...alright, head on in. She'll be moved to a federal prison hopefully about tomorrow, maybe earlier. Go down to the door on your far left, then head to the door on your right, it'll take you down to the prisoner block." He pressed a button that unlocked the door.

Jamie heard the lock click, and he nearly jumped. He gulped, and he walked to the door. It opened, and it showed police officers all working and typing documents and listening to calls. He looked to his far left, and saw the door. He rushed past the other officers, worried of being around them, and he went through the door with no title. Once inside, he entered the elevator that lead to the several floors. He took a deep breath, entered and took the second floor.

He waited...and he waited...feeling his heart pump in his chest, each beat feeling harder than the last one. What was he expected to say? His mother was going to die, and all he could do is simply visit her for the final hours that she still had going in her. There was no chance she was going to enter rehab before her time was up. The chances were far below zero. He tapped his foot with an anxious sense, waiting until the elevator would finally...

It stopped...and the doors slid open, as if on cue for a play. The boy...stepped out, his mind getting dizzy, feeling the world around him was going to collapse on him, or the ground would rush up to meet him suddenly. He felt ill, scared, and he wished he didn't.

"Mr. Paige?" A voice asked. Jamie barely heard it, but it was enough for him to cup his head in his hands, and concentrate. It hurt to hold, but it was still attached. It was a few moments, but he looked up to where he heard the voice.

"Y-y-yes? I'm right here." He uttered from his mouth, barely loud enough for the voice to respond. The voice was belonging to the guard sitting at the small desk in front of the doors.

The guard checked something off his small clipboard, and he set it down. "Listen, son, I know things aren't...going to be easy for you, but we promise your...mother will be in good hands for whatever time she has." Hearing those words wanted to make Jamie croak. "Don't worry, your stepfather is not within your mother's proximity. He has been placed in a solitary cell, kept safe with us." He got off his chair and went to the entrance. "I know I should take you to a booth where only you and your mother can speak through telephones, but we having difficulties with those at the moment. So I'll be making sure she stays close to the entrance and talk to you. Understand?" The boy nodded.

The guard entered the holding cells, and he shut the door, the door closing like if a fate was sealed for one. As Jamie stood there, he wondered what to say, what to tell, and what he should do. He didn't know what to expect, making things for him even harder. Within a second, he heard a cell door open and close soon after.

"You have a total of 10 minutes to speak to him before you must return to your cell. Understood?" The guard's voice said on the other side of the doors. Jamie's heart chilled a little, but he didn't move.

In just a split second, the door opened again, and a woman stepped out of the entrance and into the small hallway. As Jamie looked at her, he could feel a giant sinking in his heart, with each passing second it would just sink more and more south, with no end in sight.

The woman had shoulder-length hair in the form of bangs, although they in question looked very brittle and appeared they could easily be pulled off of her head with just a small tug. She had very pale skin, and she looked like she had been losing weight over sometime, as her bones were showing. While Jamie's bones were starting to show also, his showing wasn't near as bad as the woman in front of him, who looked very brittle and thin. The woman also had blue eyes, which nearly seemed drained of color, and was dressed in black and white overalls, which seemed to barely cling onto her. There were also a few blood drops coming from her nostrils, barely touching her upper lip.

Jamie's throat tightened as he looked at the very ill woman in front of him, nearly feeling the urge to either vomit, or slowly back away. He hoped it was just a bad dream he was in, where he would simply wake up, and everything he was seeing was all fine and good. But he couldn't, he wasn't dreaming. He knew who the woman in front of him was, and that's only what made everything to him seem harder, every moment in his life that he had remembered up to this point felt easy to get over with. But nothing could stop what was in front of him from delivering pain all over him.

He finally choked out a word. "Mama?" His voice was low, broken down and dry. It was able to be heard, but barely. But the voice was no powerful than anything that was happening to him at that very moment.

The woman looked down at him, her eyes being very puffy and red. She lifted her delicate right hand up to her head and stroked a side of her hair, the hand all the while shaking as it was up in the air. Despite her very frail and weak body, she spoke in a clear and soft voice. "Hey, honey." Her lips barely moved, but they did.

Jamie slowly walked up to her, each step feeling like a pound of bricks. He didn't want to step up to her, but he had no choice. He soon reached her after 5 steps, but he didn't speak, just stared at his mother. He felt an ache in his heart, one that seemed more of a bullet than just a simple pain to the heart. The tears that he had wiped away from the morning had returned, and they were pouring hot, and painful. "Mama...why did you have to take those drugs? You had a whole life, and now you only have months to live." The tightening he felt in his throat loosened a little, but it was still very firm.

Madison sighed, having a feeling her son would ask her this at one moment or another. "I'm sorry, honey. I shouldn't have taken them. It's just that...your step-father...he was so harmful that I couldn't find a way to stop whatever was going on. I needed a relief...but I see now I have chosen a really bad one." She swallowed a little, her throat hurting a little.

Jamie uttered a sad croak. "But why? Things...they didn't have to be this way. Papa didn't have to be this way."

Madison was soon feeling herself beginning to lose her stance, as she felt her emotions kick her in the chest really hard. "I know what he had done, Jamie. I can't make anymore excuses for what he did, or why he had done it. He was not the man I fell in love with all of those years before, just an angry, shell of who he was." She nearly felt a tear fall. "You're too young for this, sweetheart. I was just trying to be a good mother...but...I...I failed. I didn't want things to turn out this way, but they have." A tear from her eyes finally dropped, touching the bottom of the floor, right after sliding off her cheek.

Jamie began to sob, trying to wipe his eyes with his sleeve, although that didn't do very much. "What should I do? I can't live with you and papa anymore. Where should I go? I have no idea what to do anymore..."

Madison, doing as best as she can with her frail and thin body, got on her knees and gently wrapped her son in a hug, feeling his soft blonde hair as she did so. She kept it that way for about 30 seconds, a long hug if some thought of it. When the hug was over, she pulled back, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Pumpkin, I wish I could help you, or something, but that's not within my hands. I can't help you anymore, all I ended up doing was just hurt myself, over and over and over. And now, I've got nothing left." Her puffy eyes blinked a little at him, not saying much.

"But what am I going to do?" her son cried, "I need your help right now. I just found out who my real father is, and I'm afraid of what is out there in the world."

Madison's eyes flashed with surprise. "Your father? You...you know him now?" She didn't know that he eventually met the man who was responsible for impregnating her with Jamie.

"Yes." He answered. "I met him last night. He lives in this very tiny house, a bit of a walk from the station. He has a wife and three other kids." He blinked as he felt more tears drop onto the lenses of his glasses, making it slightly harder to see the young woman. "Mama...please, I need your help, I'm really scared, I can't do this on my own."

Madison gulped. "I can't, Jamie. You have to explore the outside world on your own, maybe with your father's siblings."

"But what can I do? You won't be able to see any achievements I make in life, if ever." He suppressed a whine, although it caused a slight pain in his chest.

Madison closed her eyes for a few moments, trying to think of a solution. She would have to make one soon, as her time would be up, and she would be put back into her cell. And the last thing needed was just a way for her son to know where to start without her.

She reopened her eyes and looked at him. "Kiddo, I know why you are hurt, and what you are enduring is a very hard thing to handle. But, I want you to live a happy life and make some friends. I know you may not get everything you wish for in life, but you have to make use of what you have. Just, please don't do anything stupid and until I die, write me back at least once a week."

Jamie gulped, squeezing his eyes closed for a moment, and then opening them again as he looked worried at her. "Mama?" He asked.

"Yes, honey?" Madison quickly responded.

"I...I have my blanket...the one you gave me years ago. I'll...use that to remember you, even after the day comes." It was hard for him to let out those words, but he had to one way or another.

Madison smiled a sad smile at the boy. "T-thank you, baby." She replied. "I remember a line I told you years ago, when you were just a newborn. I d-don't remember exactly when, but it was when you were new to the world."

Jamie blinked, a little light appearing in his eyes. "W-w-what d-d-did y-you say?" He stuttered.

Madison kept the sad smile on her face, although she meant it. "I remember saying this: 'Honey, you're special. You were born to do great things.' And I know, that you will do great things in this world." She kissed his forehead gently. "Jamie, you may not have known this, but your birth was one of the happiest days of my life. Even if I did bad things, which is what ultimately lead me here, I still want you to know that I love you. And I know without a doubt, that you are going to go far." A tear fell from her left eye onto the ground, but it wasn't one of sadness, it was one of happiness.

Jamie blinked a little, feeling his throat loosen a bit more, before he regained the use of his arms. He lifted his hand and wiped his eyes of the tears he had been falling. "G-goodbye, mama. I'll write to you as promised." With that, he felt his legs carry him away from his mother, and into the elevator again. The woman just kept smiling as she watched her son enter the elevator and it took him all the way back up.

Jamie walked out of the elevator, and out of the police station, all the while looking at his feet as he continued walking. His heart was still crushed with everything he had known. The fact he would lose his mother, he may not ever see his older sister again, or even his step-father if he had turned a new leaf. He would be alone, and would have to start alone.

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew he would have to at some point. His mother wanted him to make friends and have a good life. He didn't know whether or not on how to reply to any of it. He didn't feel right, still deeply hurt, especially with how strong the pain was feeling. But what could he have done alternatively? Tell his dying mother "no"? He didn't know, but he wasn't sure of what to think of it.

He felt the pain catch up to him again, and he picked up speed. The speed picked up more, and more, and more.

Within moments, he ran past the larger kids, and he kept on going, before opening the door to another house and shutting it behind him. It didn't matter who the house belonged to, he just needed a place so badly to rest in.

He locked the door and turned around. Since he had never been in other homes before, the layout was different. The wall was painted yellow, with a brown couch and brown lamp beside. There was a big TV screen sitting in front of the couch, a small entertainment shelf underneath as well. Beyond that, the flooring was green, and a shelf sat with yellow knobs, while candles laid above the small container.

Jamie spotted the couch, and he climbed onto it before burying his face inside. He sobbed his face inside of the soft cushion, failing to recognize two familiar figures in the picture above the furniture.

While he laid his face in the couch, there was a sound of a door opening, followed by footsteps. "I'll be right back, I promise." The voice mentioned, getting louder as the footsteps seemed to be getting louder too. It sounded as if the person in question had their nose pinched, although Jamie didn't know why.

The voice and footsteps came closer. "Hey, what are you doing here?" The voice sounded hostile, but it was loud.

Jamie jumped a little, and his back grabbed the side of the couch, as he held his hands up in surrender, scared he'd be attacked if he didn't.

He blinked a little, then moved his eyes to where the voice came from. In front of him was a boy staring back at him.

The boy was wearing a dark blue turtleneck, which had a grey belt over it, as well as several ketchup packets and a pouch. He also had red gloves and a red vuvuzela strapped over his nose, which were accompanied by 4 wings present on his back. His lower body consisted of brown pants and black shoes, and the top of his head had a brown-looking hat with dark red stripes. From the way he was dressed, he looked like he was a monster who would suck his blood out and kill him. Well, if he really was one.

"I'm sorry." He said in a very low voice, almost like a whisper. "Please, don't hurt me."

The boy staring back at him gave a puzzled look, uncertain of what the blonde was babbling about. "Um...okay? Bzzzztt."

The buzzing noise made Jamie crawl back even more. "No, don't eat me, monster!" His eyes were widened even more than the previous moment, wanting to dart for the door and run far away, as fast as he could go.

The costumed boy put his hands up in a warding motion. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's okay, I'm not going to drain you of blood." That line only worsened things, and the blonde rolled into a ball with his hands shielding the side of his exposed head, whimpering as he did so. The costumed one climbed onto a side of the couch. "Hey, it's okay, dude. I'm human like you."

The boy didn't listen. As the superhero came closer, the blonde tried to project his left arm back as an act of self-defense. Despite getting frustrated, Mosquito gently took a hold of the boys hand with one hand, and he took his vuvuzela off with the other. "See? I'm human. It's just a costume."

Jamie looked back at Mosquito, his squirming slowing down as he took a better look with the object off his nose. He sniffed as he used his other hand to rub his nose. Mosquito smiled at him. "See? There's nothing to be afraid of." Jamie relaxed a little, ignoring the other boy's gentle touch, and he unrolled, his back laying against the armrest of the couch. He looked down for a moment, then back at Mosquito.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Mosquito said, thinking for a moment. "It's you. Jamie Paige, the kid who once got an A+ on a really hard test and got a free diet soda. But, strangely until today didn't speak to anyone." Jamie looked nervous as Mosquito made the conclusion, hoping this wouldn't lead to other matters. He took his hand out of the gloved hand's grasp. "Why were you talking with Freedom Pals? And what are you doing in Cartman's house?"

Jamie gulped a little, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell the boy of who he was, but the boy seemed nice to make him want to stay and talk. At least, for now. "Kenny...he's my brother."

Clyde raised an eyebrow. "Your brother? Kenny is your brother?" He was beyond surprised to learn that. He never expected Kenny to have another brother, especially since he never had a younger one before. But from how Jamie looked, Clyde really couldn't claim he was lying through his teeth. So he didn't. "Well, um...congratulations?" He asked.

Jamie just took it for what it was and nodded. "Who are you?" He wondered.

"I'm Clyde." Clyde said. "Still dude, what were you doing in Cartman's house? He won't be so friendly if he learns you're here, especially if he knows you're with them."

Jamie didn't like the sound of that, and it made him uncomfortable. "I'm...I'm sorry. I...I was..." the pain slowly began to return. "I was upset about mama."

Clyde looked worried, he backed away from Jamie a little. "Huh? What's going on? Did she...get hurt or something?"

Jamie shook his head, feeling the tears coming back. Clyde felt bad, and he moved his hands to wipe the tears away. "What's wrong with your mom, dude?"

Jamie gulped and he looked back at Clyde again. "Mama's in prison and has cancer. I can't do anything, she's just going to spend the rest of her life in a cell, and I can only visit her until the cancer takes over." He hung his head in shame.

Listening to those words really hit Clyde hard. He himself knew what it was like to lose a family member, since he had to endure the loss of his mother after not putting the toilet seat down. Now, he had learned that another person was losing a mother, and he could do nothing but count down the days she had left until she would be no more. He nearly cried himself, but he tried really hard to just maintain a sad look instead of sobbing uncontrollably. "Dude," he said softly, but nearly broken, "I'm...so sorry to hear that."

He was starting to comfort the blonde when an angry voice boomed up from the basement. "How fucking long is it going to take for him to get his ass back down here?!" The sound of footsteps started to come up.

"Uh oh..." Clyde feared. He knew who was coming, and he knew he wasn't going to be happy either.

In just one moment, the basement door opened, and another boy entered the living room. "Mosquito, what the fuck is taking you so-" He paused when he noticed Clyde with Jamie. He was quiet for a moment, but became angry again. "Who the fuck is this? MOM! SOME SAD RETARD IS IN THE LIVING ROOM!" His loud voice frightened Jamie, making him nearly jump off the couch.

"Be nice to your friends, hon." A sweet voice said from the kitchen.

"AGH, ALRIGHT!"

Jamie didn't know what the boy was going to say next, as within a split second, he ran off the couch, sprinted to the front door and sped away, running as fast as he could down the sidewalk. Screaming scared him out of his mind, it was what papa always did before he would either hit him, forced him to work, or any other moment Jamie could pop up in his head.

After passing about 4 houses, he stopped running. He turned to see nobody was following him. He panted, exhausted from running incredibly fast to the point his legs would have started straining. At this point, his throat felt very dry, feeling devoid of liquid as he rubbed his head in exhaustion. When he had enough energy, he continued forward with his walk. Thankfully, his new home was just up ahead, inside of a tiny location that was called "SodoSoPa".

Jamie looked at the signs of the stores that were built around his father's home. There was graffiti on some of them, and others had a few signs that said they were closed. He noticed a small bar named "The Stag", which likely didn't have anything to drink anymore, and "Savor the Goodness" and "Steed", which were connected. The chalkboard in the ladder seemed to be a place to eat. Above the entrance to the former was a sign, titled: 'Moved to Shi Tpa Town'. ' _These must have been really popular places before they moved.'_ Jamie thought to himself.

As he examined the stores that were on the right side of his new home, he heard a plopping noise, someone had been watching him and had just jumped off. A voice soon followed the landing. "Quite a thing you did back there, kid. Nearly brave, too." The voice was deep and raspy, one of which sounded very serious and was willing to crush someone with their bare hands. The only thing Jamie could tell about the voice was that it was male.

"No." He jumped. "Don't hurt me! I don't have any money."

The voice spoke again, but it sounded less sinister and a bit scared. "Whoa, whoa, Jamie! It's me, Mysterion! It's alright." Jamie lifted his arms down and looked back. The voice was indeed who it claimed to be.

"Oh, it's you." He said, blushing. He let his right leg down, feeling somewhat embarrassed that he was acting like a fool in front of the person who saved him from Patrick.

"Yeah, it's me. As I was saying, you did something that was quite hard to pull off. I have to give you a pat on the back for managing that despite how stressful it looked."

Jamie nodded, feeling a little better that he was being honored for doing something rather than stepped on, a process he had felt for what felt to him like a very long time. "Well, it was really h-" He stopped, catching onto Mysterion's compliment. "Wait, are you saying you were there the whole time?"

Mysterion looked at the ground for a moment, then looked back up at the boy. "I was there, yes. I saw everything that happened. I knew you had left the McCormick Residence, and I couldn't help but follow you where you were going. It's sort of like a natural thing for me, whenever someone I care about is in danger or heading somewhere unknown, I have to act."

Jamie nodded at Mysterion's response, but he felt puzzled. "But, why me? I never saw you until yesterday. Just yesterday." He scratched the top of his head.

Mysterion moved a little closer. "We did meet yesterday, yes, but you are Kenny's brother, who asked me to watch out for you." He reasoned it would be enough for the boy to bite into.

That seemed reasonable to Jamie, somebody obviously had to tell Mysterion to look out for him or else this would be a random encounter of sorts. "So...what are you? Some kind of...spiritual hero?" He wasn't certain if he put those two words together correctly.

Mysterion shrugged, his facial expression staying the same. "I guess you can say that. I'm not the most religious person in town, but if you think so, I won't argue."

Jamie understood, smiling a little for the first time in a long while. "Heh." He chuckled, "That reminds me of a legend my mama told me once sometime as she tucked me in."

Mysterion rubbed his arm, feeling a slight pain as he stood still. "Oh yeah? What was it?"

Jamie tried to think, trying to find that memory that had been buried in his mind all those months before. It seemed like such a long time ago. "Well, I can't remember exactly, but I think she told me about this legend who came to defend the hero. I never heard such a beautiful legend like that one before, it was one of those types of tales."

Mysterion turned his eyes to his brain, remembering something he told the Coon long ago, when the two as superheroes first met. "I guess you can say that. To be serious though, I'm not exactly that."

The smile on Jamie's face was quickly replaced with a shut mouth, making the boy wonder if he had messed up at that exact moment. "W-w-what do you mean?" He hoped he didn't hurt Mysterion's feelings.

Mysterion looked at Jamie, clearing his throat. "I told this to someone once before, but I'm not exactly a legend that goes out and defends other heroes. I'm an angel that keeps watch over the city at night. As violence and darkness take over the streets, I work to rid the city of crime. I know very well that I'm the symbol this town needs." He took out his phone and he showed Jamie the light green house he was just in before running out. "You see this house? Fatass lives in there. And my god, I'd fucking laugh at how many times he tries to make himself look like a hero. He's caused more trouble to this town than I can even count."

Jamie looked at the house on the map, and nodded. The mere mention of 'trouble' seemed to spark something deep down inside, although he wasn't sure what it was. "What did he do?" He wondered, his tone unknowingly getting a very slight increase in anger.

Mysterion felt the anger trickling back, but he kept it well hidden. "So much shit you couldn't even imagine. He had gingers across the town try and sacrifice anyone who wasn't ginger, used C'thulu to his advantage and try to make the world a better place for himself, and he even tried to stop NASCAR from being a thing by murdering people. He'll take nearly anything he finds dangerous into his advantage."

The description of Cartman's crimes make the spark inside of Jamie begin to grow bigger, with his eyebrows slowly clenching together. "This reminds me...so much like him."

Mysterion raised an eyebrow, eyeing Jamie. "Like who?"

Jamie's fist clenched together. "Papa...he was...so nasty." He could feel the anger begin to slowly boil hotter and hotter. "Always calling me things like a 'disgrace to humanity', hitting me, not able to do anything. He wasn't always like this, but...he started once he found out I wasn't his." His fists clenched together. "I hate him..." He whimpered for a moment. "I HATE HIM!" His fists squeezed nearly as hard as they could, trying not to attack anyone. "I should have put mama down when I was there...I should have."

An alarm in Mysterion's mind quickly shot up. He tucked his phone away and slid over to Jamie. "Dude, why would you say that? She's your mom, she cared for you."

"Because she had suffered too much!" Jamie nearly screamed. "She barely has any time left, and all I can do is feel each passing day with her death coming closer and closer. It's unbearable." His eyes squeezed shut as tightly as he could ever do. "And my sister, she simply was adored by papa, his little girl, seen in a good way and never punished! I want to hurt her so bad!"

"Don't you think that perhaps she wanted to protect you, but she couldn't?" Mysterion tried to reason. "And wouldn't killing your mom not take the pain away, but only make it worse?"

Jamie's eyes beamed open. "I don't care, she doesn't deserve what she was given!" By now, he was speaking through gritted teeth, nearly to the point he would violently lash out. "And papa did all of that to her, with her only reward being a cell in jail!"

Mysterion moved a little closer, putting his hands up very slowly. He quietly sighed. "Jamie, listen to me. I understand that you're pissed, and you have a right to be. But you are getting too fed up about it, you need to take it easy. Take a deep breath, and think over everything."

Sadly, this attempt failed, and before Mysterion even knew it, Jamie ran over to the shed and angrily smashed his foot into the garage door. "AND PAPA, ALL HE DID WAS BEAT ME! HE HIT ME, AND FORCED ME TO DO EVERYTHING! HE FORCED ME TO COMPLETE ALL OF THE CHORES, HITTING ME IF I DIDN'T LISTEN! I COULDN'T GO OUTSIDE, NO TALKING TO OTHER KIDS! NOTHING! JUST WORK, HOMEWORK, AND WORK! AND I'D GET HIT AGAIN IF I SPOKE OUT OF LINE!" He ran over to the buckets next to the garage and angrily kicked them over too. "BEAT, BEAT, BEAT! NEVER TAKING A BREAK!"

"JAMIE! Get a hold of yourself!" Mysterion rushed over, yanking the boy's arm over, before catching him with his hands on his shoulders. "GET...A...HOLD...OF...YOUR...FUCKING...SELF! I know you are mad, I know you are, but you can't keep on dwelling into the past! We can't change anything that has happened, and you're not going to get anywhere if you keep thinking back!"

By the time he was done yelling, Jamie's angry face had melted away, as if a huge ice block had been placed in very hot water. His eyes were widened and worried, and he didn't look comfortable. ' _Oh no. I've done it this time, he's going to do it. He's going to beat me up!'_

But Mysterion didn't attack. Instead, he looked at the boy. He was looking into his eyes, as if he knew why Jamie was getting worried, which as, the saying goes ' _The eyes are the windows to the soul'._ "Don't be afraid, Jamie." He told the boy. "You're not alone, you never will be."

"B-but, mama's gone and..." He began.

"No. You may have lost someone close to you, but you're not alone. No matter where you go, no matter what you do, I will always be here. Do you understand?" Mysterion knew he made the same promise to Karen sometime ago when they were living with the agnostic Weatherheads, but he wasn't going to let any of his younger siblings feel scared and left behind while the other is kept safe and secure.

Jamie blinked a little. "Okay." He answered, his voice near quiet. He looked down at the ground, thinking of something he was deciding to follow for the sake of being mature, and so he isn't weak as he had been feeling for a long time. When he was finished, he looked back at Mysterion again. "Mysterion?"

"Yeah?" Mysterion said, holding onto the boy's shoulders.

"I...I have thought about this, and I...want to be more like my brother, Kenny."

Mysterion's usual angry glare blinked away, with eyes of surprise. He had never heard a single person who wished to be more like him. "Well," he said, quickly switching back to his raspy voice "that's the first time I ever heard someone say something about m-er, I mean him. But why him though? He usually is quiet and almost never talks."

"Possibly, but he is someone who gave me two important things I hadn't felt in a very long time."

Mysterion's eyes widened a little. "Oh yeah? What are those things?"

Jamie smiled a little again, a small genuine smile. "Love and hope."

Mysterion felt touched upon hearing that, he smiled a little, but he made sure it didn't last enough for Jamie to notice, switching back to his normal angry look. "I..." he paused, correcting himself, "I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

Jamie nodded again. He slowly got closer to Mysterion, wrapping his arms around the costume-clad boy. As he did so, he felt a strange, but very pleasant warmth that he didn't remember if he felt before. It was an unfamiliar, but harmless sense, which before he knew it made him enter an area of peace...

 **A/N: Good god, this took forever to make. I'm just glad I finally made it at last.**

 **To my readers, I'm sorry. I have been making excuses to be online, not feeling the urge to write, but I finally finished this chapter up. Hopefully I can finally do more of things like writing instead of spending it online when no one feels like talking.**

 **Anyway, have a nice day. See you next time!**


End file.
